Missing Half Of Me (PHAN)
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Phan! Everyone in this world has a soul mate. Sometimes, it just takes them a while to find them. (Self Harm warnings.) (Phan) (BoyXBoy) Kickthestickz
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am still doing my Harry Potter one's I just wanted to test how this one would do. It is on my account as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan and Phil. (Probably for the best though)**

Chapter One  
I was waiting. I had just turned fifteen, and yet I still hadn't found my soul mate. My younger sisters Ivy who was nine had found hers at five, and my other sister Marie who was seven had found hers at two when she had started nursery. Mum always told me to cheer up, I would find my soul mate soon, but I wanted to find them. I was the only one at school who hadn't found theirs, in my class at least. It upset me that everyone was happy with their soul mate, and yet I still had to find mine.  
I should probably explain what I am talking about. When you were born, you had a birth mark on your hand. Everyone had one, no matter who you were. In the world there was one more person who had the same mark on their hand in the exact same place. They were your soul mates. Most people found theirs quite quickly. I was one of the unlucky few who had to wait.  
It was said that when you did find your soul mate, you would know. I had spoken to my Mum, and she said that you feel a strong pull to them, and you just know. She said it was hard to explain. I couldn't wait to meet mine. I needed mine. My chest hurt when I thought about it, and it was hard to get out of my mind.  
" Mum, when am I going to find my soul mate? I need them." I whined.  
" I know, I know."  
She pulled me into a hug, and I relaxed against her as she stroked my short hair. I sighed before pulling back, and smiling at her before walking away. I looked in on my sisters, and they smiled at me waving. They were playing with Marie's dolls. Their soul mates were coming around for tea. I knew that Ivy pitied me, as she wasn't that old, and she had found her soul mate years ago, and yet I was still waiting.  
I walked into my room, flopping onto my bed, and staring up at my Muse posters on wall. The other wall was full of my chemical romance and Panic! At the disco. I loved those bands. I closed my eyes, after looking at the clock to see that it was only midday. I knew I should have eaten some lunch as I had also skipped breakfast, but I didn't really want to.  
I sighed burying my head into my pillow, and trying to fall asleep. I was so uncomfortable, so I kicked my shoes and jeans off, flinging them into a corner, and sliding under the covers. Eventually I must have fallen asleep, as the next thing I knew Mum was yelling at me for dinner.  
" PHIL DINNER!" She screamed.  
" Coming Mum!" I shouted back.  
I sighed, slipping my jeans back on, before slowly walking downstairs. Everyone was smiling as they sat around the table. I smiled back, though I was sure most of them noticed it was more of a grimace rather than a smile. I sat down. Everyone had their soul mate with them. Three sets of adults with their soul mates, two kids with their soul mates, and me. Everyone was happy but me.  
I nibbled at the chicken on my plate, not really hungry. Ten minutes later I excused myself, and walked back upstairs and opened my laptop. I had already done all of my homework, so I got out a book, and I began to start reading. I was instantly transported to the world of spells and magic. I loved the Harry Potter books, and I was sad that there were no more films or books.  
Mum's Pov  
" Have you spoken to him Amelia?" They asked me.  
" Yeah, but it doesn't seem to be much help. He just sits there."  
" Maybe he's depressed." Ivy's soul mates Dad said.  
" That is a possibility." I agreed.  
Ivy's Pov  
After dinner, us four kids went back into the living room to watch tv. Yet we decided to talk about Phil a bit first. I was sat with my soul mate Liam, who was holding my hat slightly, while Marie sat with her soul mate Michael. Phil wasn't happy, not at all. He just moped around most of the time.  
" We need to help him find his soul mate!" Marie declared clapping her hands excitedly.  
" It's not that easy." I told her.  
" Oh." She said looking disheartened, and pouting slightly.  
" But we can help him as much as possible." I said trying to cheer her up.  
" How are we going to do that?" Michael asked.  
" Well, we can just distract him as much as possible." Liam said.  
" Great idea. Now what?" Marie asked.  
" All we have to do is spend as much time around him as possible without making him annoyed at us." I said.  
" What about when he's at school?" Michael asked.  
" Ah." Liam said biting his lip as he tended to do when he was thinking hard.  
" Now that, I don't have any idea." I said.  
" We'll come up with something." Liam said positively.  
Phil's Pov  
When I awoke again it was the morning, and I sighed. All I had at school was the looks of pity sent my way. No friends. I did have a few friends, Chris and Pj, but they were too lovey dovey with each other. I loved them of course, but I longed for my other half. Had I done smoething wrong? In my previous life had I done something to make God hate me? Was that why it was taking so long?  
I sighed, getting my book on soul mates my Mum had given me. She had told me to read up all about it. I didn't see why it wasn't going to be helpful. I was eventually going to find my soul mate surely. I checked the time and saw it was half past eight. I had no idea what I had done with the past hour and a half since I woke up, so I decided against going to school.  
When I had told Chris and Pj that I needed some time apart from them, they told me that when I found my soul mate, they would welcome me back with open arms. I had thanked them, and they had hugged me before we split off in our own ways. I sighed again, getting to the right page of the book.  
Soul mates  
Soul mates are the exact compatible partner for each individual are many ways that someone can work out who their soul mate is. A soul mate has an identical birth mark to their other half. When a person comes into contact (not necesserily physical) they will feel a rush of heat and their heart will speed up as well as their soul screaming at them to tell them that their mate is within their vicinity.  
There is no normal time to find find your soul mate, but in history the latest it has ever been recorded to be is eighteen years old. It is normally an unusual case that the person finds their soul mate after the age of 10. If they do find them after the age of ten, there can be many side effects for the person who hasn't found theirs.  
I sighed, that was so me, and I knew the world was against me so there was a chance that I would be one of the people to find them after the age of eighteen. Just because the entire world hated me.  
History of soul mates  
Soul mates have always been recorded down within history, and there has never been anyone in History who has not able to find their soul mate. Their are a massive link between soul mates, so they do die on the same day, as the soul cannot live without it's other half when the other half is no longer situated on earth.  
I sighed. I wanted my soul mate. How much longer would I have to wait for them? I wasn't bothered whether they were a boy or a girl, I wanted them just to be here. I wanted to be comforted by them. It wasn't the same with my family. I knew they loved me, but they didn't love me the way I craved love.  
I wanted someone to hold me in their arms on me hold them. I wanted my soul mate. I sighed knowing that I was being moany. There were others in the world who hadn't found theirs. Some older that me, but more than anything I wanted mine. I realised it was selfish of me. I didn't like being selfish. I knew it was wrong to be selfish, but when my soul mate was on my mind I couldn't think of anyone else, and that killed me.  
" Phil are you in there?" My fathers voice came through the door.  
" Yeah." I said.  
I tried to wipe away the tears I hadn't even remembered that began to pour. I didn't want to look weak. I knew my father wouldn't judge me, but I had to be strong. I was their oldest kid, and they expected me to be there. They expected me to be strong, or at least that was my expectation for myself. Why couldn't I have found my soul mate early like my sisters?  
" Can I come in son?" He asked.  
" Yeah." I replied weakly, knowing the tearful flow was not going to end soon.  
He came in, and smiled at me sorrowfully as he came in and sat on the edge of my bed, and he wrapped me into his arms, and stroked my hair. I just rested my head on his shoulder as he told me to cry it all out.  
" Phil, we are taking you out of school until you find your soul mate. You've already completed your GCSE's being in the more advanced groups anyway, but I know how important finding your soul mate is to you."  
" Really?" I asked looking at him after taking a deep breath.  
" Really. We, your mother and I, think it will be best."  
" Dad, how old were you when you met mum?"  
" Does it really matter Phil? I don't think it will help in your situation."  
" Please Dad."  
" Three." He said.  
" Okay." I said, feeling slightly worse.  
" Do you want to get some more sleep Phil? What's your locker code? I promised I would send it to your Mum so that she could get your things from your locker."  
" Thanks Dad."  
" Get some more sleep Phil."  
" Okay, thanks Dad."  
" No problem."  
He tucked me in like he used to when I was a kid, closing the book and putting it on the table before he closed the door slightly. I wished sleep would come, but it wouldn't. I waited until I heard the door close, knowing that Dad would be off to work. I slipped into my ensuite, and I picked up my blade, slicing it against my thighs and arms.  
I had that problem. Sometimes I couldn't control how much I cut, and the next thing I knew I had scars littering my body that would be difficult to hide. I sighed. Was it possible for soul mates to hate each other? I knew the answer to that before the question had fully formed in my head. No. No it wasn't possible. They can have arguments, but apart from that...  
I shook my head, wiping away the blood that was pouring from my wrists before pulling my sleeves back down and going into my room again. I got my phone out of my pockets, and checked my bank account. I had been saving up since I was six. I had fourteen thousand pounds in my bank, and that surprised me greatly.  
' Enough.' My mind told me.  
I grabbed my biggest bag from underneath my bed, and crammed most of my clothes, my money that I had at home with me, which turned out to be five hundred in my piggy bank and fifty one pounds lying about, lion, my straightners, my tooth brush and paste, my hair brush, my phone and charger, my laptop, my ipod and earphones before zipping it up, and getting some paper and a pen from the kitchen, and I was beyond glad there was no one in the house.  
I picked my rucksack up and placed my passport in it, as well as my pencil case and a little toy of each of my sisters so that I could think of them while I was away before getting the paper and began writing a letter to my parents.  
Mum, Dad, Ivy and Marie,  
I love you all, unconditionally. However I need to find them. The one for me is out there, I know it. I need to find them. I can't do this, I need them. I will miss you guys so much. Don't worry about me, I have enough money to do this, besides I don't think I will be gone too long. I need to find the one that I am meant to be with.  
Don't try and find me, I have no idea where I am going to be going, but I will try and communicate with you when it is possible, but I don't want to run out of money, so it won't be that often. I just want to find them. I haven't thought of what will happen when that happens, something might change, or it might now. Well I mean it will change obviously, I will no longer be lonely.  
I love you all guys, stay safe.  
Phil x  
I sighed before running upstairs, realising I had left my razor. I placed it in my suitcase which was the bag I had gotten from under my bed, before I looked back at the house. I was going to miss it, but I needed to find them. Where ever they were, they were probably feeling the same as me, according to my book.  
I turned around, walking up the road to the bus station, and I didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am really enjoying writing this, so this chapter was written pretty quickly in the early hours of the morning, so there might be a few mistakes. Cat x Just to clarify this story is set in 2007.**

**Bye Fronds**

Chapter Two Phil's Pov

I got the bus to London from Manchester, and it took ages. I was greatly surprised that my charge on my ipod had lasted the whole journey, but it had. When I got there, it was still early. I must have left my house around ten in the morning, and it was now around half twelve, and I was hungry.

As soon as I got off the bus and thanked the driver, I went in search for some cheap food. I didn't want to spend too much money on unneccesery goods. It was only me, and I wasn't all that fussy about eating too much food nowadays, but I had been two days without, and my vision was beginning to blur, so I decided it was time that I ate.

I found a McDonalds just off a side street, and I ordered a kids meal, giving the toy to a little kid on my way out. I didn't need it. Also the little unelectronic furby scared me. I sat down on a bench, holding tightly on to my suitcase and rucksack. I didn't want to get robbed, as London was a much bigger place than I was use to.

I finished it off, as well as my chocolate milkshake really quickly, before I set off again. For some reason I was exhausted just like I had been for the past couple of weeks, and with it being two in the afternoon, I decided if I was to find a bed and breakfast, and put my cases in there, and then search around. I didn't want to spend any more five days in London, including that one, so if I could cover as much as was possible in each time, then I had more of a chance of finding them.

I signed into a b&b that turned out to only cost around fifteen pound per night, which I was glad was incredibly cheap. It also had free wifi, which was great as I had to look up something before going out. I had forgotten my book on soul bonds at home, and I needed to look something up.

I looked up how close you would have to be to your soul mate to feel the attraction to them. It was within twenty miles. This was good, as it meant I had less area to cover within London. As long as I did a certain radius, and made sure that even if I didn't step foot in a certain place, I was at some point within a twenty mile radius of it, it meant that I was able to know if they were near.

As soon as I finished, I made sure my things were hidden in my room, as I was particuarly paronoid. I was only fifteen with no muscles to speak of, so there was no way I would be able to fight anyone off if they attacked me. I needed to do something to find my soul mate, and though to some people this may have seemed extreme, they didn't know me. They didn't know the pain I was feeling. Sure they may feel pain themselves, but pain was different to every person, and it always demanded to be felt.

I left, smiling at the woman at the desk as I left. She smiled back, but she seemed kind of exhausted. I shook my head, knowing she would be asleep by the time I got back. I wondered whether there was anyone to actually change with her at any point, or did she just spend the whole day doing that boring job.

I decided the best way to do this, to make sure that I could visit every place was to take the London bus routes, which go every where, and run very late. With this, there was no chance that I was going to miss any place within twenty miles. It didn't cost me all that much for an all week ticket either. I managed to go many places listening to music on my phone, and yet nothing.

I explained to the driver what I was doing, so he didn't have to ask why I wasn't getting off the bus, and he was fine with it. He admitted he hadn't found his soul mate until he was twelve which was pretty late for some. He understood, ushering me onto the bus, and I took a seat and plugged my head phones into my phone.

I would know if I got the pull, and the bus driver said he would stop. I was willing to walk miles for my soul mate, but that day, even after sitting on five different buses, and getting back to the B&B at around eleven thirty that night. I collapsed onto my bed, after checking everything was still there,and putting my phone and ipod on charge, and fell asleep fully clothed.

When I woke up again, it was the next morning. I paid for another night before I got the things I needed for that day. Before leaving the B&B, I had looked up all the bus services in London, and crossed off the ones I had done the day before. I still had a lot to go, though, so I knew that I needed to get more done. I had to get as much as I could in a day. Food didn't matter. I just needed drinks, and if I remembered to put them into my bag each day, I wouldn't even have to get off the bus, unless it was to change to a new line.

As I sat listening to Muse Supremacy on my phone, I thought over things people had told me. Chris and Pj especially. We were all still friends, we were just not hanging out as much anymore, but when I got my person, we would. I was sure of it. I remembered something Chris had once said to me, it seemed to fit in with how I was feeling at the moment.

" Everything is a waste of time if it isn't making you happy. make sure you are actually happy when doing something and you're not actually doing it to compensate for something missing in your life." Chris had told me.

I remembered thinking hard over what he had meant by that. There were many things, but I was sure he was refering to my specific situation. Did he mean don't try and fill the missing gap I had within myself with my family, as it wasn't the same, and it cheered me up, but it didn't make me happy, and between the two, there was a lot of difference. He knew it, I knew it, and Pj knew it.

I decided to text them. I wanted them to know what I was doing. They were my best friends, I had no idea whether they still identified me as one of them, but in my head I did. I identified myself as one of them, and I hoped they still wanted me to be their friend. I had to text them, I knew that much.

**Chris, Pj I am finding my soul mate. I've left, but I'll be back. I am in London, in my opinion it was the best place to start. I think with it being the biggest place in England, the capital, if they are able to look for me, they might look there, and also as there is so much living space there, there is room for them to live. So many chances. Phil x**

I pressed send, nervously, wanting to know if they would actually reply.

_**Hey Phil,**_

_**It's Chris and Pj, we are glad that you are doing what is going to make you happy. You are still our best friend, and we are going to be here as soon as you get back. How are your arms? Are you still doing it? I can't wait to meet whoever your soul mate is, and I bet you can't either. But it will be worth it Phil, I know it.**_

_**Pj (and Chris) xx**_

I sighed. I felt so much better. Panic! At the Disco came on, and I hummed along quietly as it played. The music relaxed me, as I thought up my new reply. I wanted to make sure it was the perfect reply to this. I didn't want to make mistakes, and by keeping my mind busy, I didn't dwell on the fact that I had yet to find my person.

**Chris, Pj,**

**Guys I have missed you. I hope we are still friends, though I will understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. I need to find them. I know they are in England, I can feel it. Apparently, according to the internet that is, that the bond between me and the person would be stretched even further if we weren't in the same country. So I have some information, but I need more.**

**However, only now I can hope and dream. I am searching. I am dreaming. Maybe one day, my dream will come true. I can't wait to meet them too! You will be the first to meet them after my parents, and sisters, as if they decide to come back with me, they are going to need to come to my house, and yeah.**

**I will send you the first photo of them though. I hope that's okay. If you don't want me to get in touch, just message me, and I'll stop. I swear.**

**Phil xxx**

I let out a breath. I wanted to find my soul mate, and I was going to. I had to! They were here somewhere, maybe they were just out of the radius. Maybe they were looking for me too. I swore to myself, whoever they were, where they were, they would find me, or I'd find them. I needed them, and I hoped they needed me.

_**Phil,**_

_**OF COURSE WE WANT TO BE FRIENDS! We are best friends! Always have been, always will be! We want that photo. We can't wait for you to meet them. Chris and I have been all lovey dovey for years, and it was only three weeks ago that it broke you, and you had a lot of self restraint, and you didn't try and ruin who we are, because you didn't want us to be all lovey dovey. You are one of the most unselfish, kind, loving people we have ever met, and whoever ends up with you deserves everything!**_

_**Yeah we want to meet them as well. Find them Phil. Get the happiness you deserve! Chase the love and find it. Be happy Phil! We will be here when you get back. Chase those dreams, and we know if you set your heart to it, you will achieve it.**_

_**Good lucky Philly**_

_**Pj and Chris**_

I decided to give it a while before I replied. I didn't want to see too eager, but I did want someone to talk to, and surely they were meant to be in class. I couldn't distract them from work. They were going to be happy together, married, maybe even adopting kids, but to be able to raise kids they needed money, which meant rich parents or a job. As neither of their parents were totally rich, I mean we all had a fair bit of money, but they would still need to work for a little bit.

I changed buses, and my stomach grumbled. I ignored it. It had been two days since I had eaten, but being hungry was not an option that I had time for. I drank some more juice, before I sat down on the bus, travelling more and more. Still nothing happened. I didn't feel a pull, and there was nothing to say that my soul mate was in London, and I decided when I got back to the B&B I would think through my options and choices.

I got back to the bed and breakfast by half nine that night, and I automatically placed my phone and ipod on charge before getting out my map of London and my pencil case as well as my laptop. I had perfectly planned out where I was going to go, and when I was going to go there, but as I marked off the places I had been over the past two days on the map, I realised that I had covered every distance within London that would lead me to within twenty miles of each place, and that surprised me. I didn't remember sitting for so long on the buses, but I had apparently, and now it was time for me to move on.

I sighed. I grabbed the diary I had hidden at the bottom of my bag. I crossed London off, and decided to write an entry. I knew that if I kept track of it, one day when someone asked, I could tell them of what happened to me, and if I did get killed on the mission to find my one love, then I would have something personal that they could hand over to my family.

**Dear Diary,**

**I have spent two days in London, and already I have covered every part of London. Well, not exactly, but I have been in every part of London within a twenty mile radius of where my soul mate could be, yet still nothing. I know I should be happy that I have cleared one place of my list. One less place on the list of where they could be in England, but there are so many places, and yet I have no idea where to start looking for them.**

**The list has a few that I could go to:**

**Leeds**

**Hull**

**Harrogate**

**Beverly**

**Pocklington**

**Selby**

**York**

**Oxford**

**There are a whole load of places in England, and these are the main ones I want to focus on. However, I cannot tell which direction my soul mate is in. They could be north, east, south, west, or they could be moving locations looking for me. If that is the case, then I have less chance of finding them.**

**I have cut another eight times today. I am loosing it. Nothing other that my soul mate comes to my mind nowadays, excluding Chris and Pj who I have been texting. I forgot about my family! What sort of person does that? Not a good one, I know that much.**

**Maybe I am going mad. I know that there is a certain point that has negative consequences, if you don't find them for a certain amount of time, but from what I remember it was around seventeen that it happens. Does that mean that I am going insane early?**

**I did google it, but I never know what to believe on that site. I have to agree with some of what they say, but with this, I don't want to believe it. I couldn't, yet I know what it told me to be true.**

**I had a slightly higher brain capacity than everyone else. I matured faster, meaning by the age of two, I was ready to find my soul mate to be my friend, where as it took someone who was considered normal at least until they were fourish to find them. Some found them early, but it never really had any effect on them, but maturing early did have a consequence.**

**They say seventeen before the breakdown. What if because I matured earlier I have a chance of breaking down earlier? I can't allow that to happen. I need to find them. If this was the case, finding them should be a major priority, that may end up with me finding them, or us both dying. I NEED TO FIND THEM!**

**I am going to York next.**

Early the next morning with all my things packed up I got the train to York. I knew from London it took three and a half hours by car, but by train it was so much quicker and easier. I got to York, and I found a nice bed and breakfast. It was nice and calm. They let me stay for ten pound a night. I looked at what I had left from the money I had brought with me, not including the money on my card, I had five hundred left. I paid for fifty nights, gave my name at the front desk, in case anyone wanted to know where I was, and I secluded myself into the room, writing down the mere things that I thought might be useful.

**Phillip (Phil) Michael Lester**

**30th January 1992**

**Lived with parents in Manchester.**

**Looking for soul mate,**

I sighed, closing my eyes, and slumping down in the bed. All my things were once more on charge as needed, and I closed my eyes tiredly. I had started having headaches, and at random moments my mind would tune out, and hours would have passed without me noticing it.

When I woke up again, I had no idea what day it was. I didn't let that bother me. I just curled back to where I had been laid, and decided to just let myself lie there.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Sorry to whoever reviewed saying they didn't finish the first chapter because I included the word soul mate too many times. Well sorry, but this is a story about soul mates. I had to write it. The first chapter has the whole introduction in it, it had to be mentioned. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed with positive comments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan and Phil.**

Chapter Three -Dan's Pov- 1 week later

I was fine, but I kept getting sorts of twinges in my mind whenever I thought of my soul mate. I hoped it didn't mean they were hurt. I had turned sixteen recently, and it was getting towards summer time, and yet I hadn't found my soul mate. I had spoken to my parents, who had decided to fund me wandering around looking for my soul mate.

This I was incredibly glad of. I needed my soul mate. It wasn't easy being one of the ones without a soul mate, and I had a sort of feeling that something wasn't right with my soul mate at that moment. I realized it when I kept getting twinges that clearly weren't my own in my head, and I knew that I would have to increase how long I was looking each day.

I had two friends that had come with me. They were soul mates as well. They had always been there when I needed them, and they had refused to let me go off by myself in fear that I would get hurt as I was pretty clumsy. I couldn't help it though, I just didn't really pay attention to where I was going most of the time, and when I wasn't paying attention I would crash into something or fall over.

" So where's next then?" I asked my friend George.

" Okay, you have a choice of three." He said.

" What three?" I asked, tapping my foot anxiously.

I just wanted to find my soul mate to reassure myself that they were safe. I needed them, and I was sure that they needed me, so prolonging the amount of time we spent apart wasn't a good idea.

" Right, we can go to York, Leeds or Harrogate."

I thought it through. Leeds was definitely bigger than York and Harrogate, meaning that there were more places that he could be in Leeds. We had all been travelling for months, and we had visited all of Scotland and England except those three locations.

" Leeds." I said surely.

" Okay."

I was from South Hamptom originally, but of all the years I had lived there, I had never met my soul mate, so as soon as I turned sixteen I left along with my friends, and we are now searching for my soul mate whom we hoped to find soon.

We got on a bus to Leed's and as soon as we got there, we decided to get something to eat. It had been hours since breakfast, and my stomach was growling like mad. We ate in a small cafe, and it was nice and peaceful while we discussed our plan.

" Okay, first Dan you have grown a bit, so before we search, you need some more t-shirts." George's soul mate Megan said.

" Fine." I sighed itching at the back of my hand.

We finished eating and paid, and they dragged me from the shop and into a shopping centre. It seemed to take hours of them dragging me around before we were done. It was already late, so we ate tea before finding a hotel to stay in.

I was annoyed by the waste of day that we had just spent doing something that I really considered pointless, but I did have to admit that some of my t-shirts had gotten a bit small on me, and that I definitely needed to change them.

" Guys, wasn't that a waste of time! I want to find my soul mate." I whined.

" We know Daniel, but we can't have you looking like a scruff when we find them, can we?" Megan said kind of patronizingly.

" Fine." I said a few moments later when I knew what she was saying was right.

When we got into our hotel room for the night I flopped down on my bed, plugged my earphones in, and decided to ignore the world. I wanted my soul mate, and this seemed unfair that both them and I had to wait so long to find each other. Maybe I was still being paid back for the bible incident, it didn't seem fair though.

I sighed, twisting and turning until I was under the covers. I buried my head into the pillow, still listening to music I fell asleep.

Megan's Pov

" George, we need to find his soul mate."

" And soon." He agreed.

" He deserves to be happy as much as the next person, but without having a soul mate, that's not going to be easy. Not in the slightest."

" Right. We only have Leeds, York and Harrogate to cover. As we are sure they are in England, they have to be in one of these places."

" Right."

" So this trip is nearly over. There's not that much longer in Leeds, and then if we go to York and then Harrogate we are sure to find them."

" Okay."

Dan's Pov

When I woke up, it was morning, and I grabbed some cereal from the kitchen. I sat at the table eating it, waiting for Megan and George to wake up. It was half an hour later that they did, and they seemed to be ready for the day.

They told me to get dressed, and I did, taking care to straighten my hair. Everyone said it looked good when it was hobbit like, but I didn't like it. I liked it straight, even if everyone else tended to disagree with me.

When I was done, I grabbed my bag, and followed them out of the hotel, making sure the keys were safely in my pocket. Our tactic was to get buses. It had been I who suggested it, as it was what I knew we had to do. They had asked why we couldn't just walk around, but I had insisted on using buses. They just thought I was lazy. I wasn't. I just wanted to, it seemed like the thing I was meant to do, and I couldn't explain it, not really.

We spent a long exhausting day on the buses, and still nothing. Megan and George were curled up with each other most of the time, and it made me kind of jealous that I had no one to do that with. I just sat there, waiting and listening to music. I would find my soul mate, it was inevitable.

Getting back to the hotel, we ate tea before we went in our own seperate ways to bed. We had covered the whole of Leeds in one day, and it amazed me. It meant only two places left, and then I would be able to find my soul mate! I couldn't wait.

Megan and George had told me that York was the next one on our list. My mind wouldn't settle down. I could hear George's snores from the next room along, indicating that they were both probably asleep.

I sighed. My brain was feeling way too active to actually want to settle down. I had energy within my mind, even though my body was exhausted. I got out my laptop, and put a film on. Hedwigs theme began playing, and I hummed along to it. When the film, I began watching it, laid on my bed.

When the film was done, I was surprised to see it was three in the morning, and I was feeling tired. That I was grandly glad of. I curled into a ball, and I finally fell asleep. I couldn't wait for the fact that I was going to find my soul mate. It had to be soon, I knew it. Also the fact that there wasn't many other places we could go and find them.

I curled into a ball, and slowly and steadily I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up again, I was surprised to see it was midday. I had expected it to be only around eight in the morning. George and Megan smiled at me as I woke up.

" Are we going then?"

" No, we are waiting till tomorrow." Megan said.

" WHAT!" I shouted.

" Calm down. It's too late to go now Dan, just calm down."

" But my soul mate."

" I know."

I took a deep breath.

" Fine. I'm off back to bed then."

I went to the room that I was staying in, and I slumped into bed. Why didn't they understand? I heard their bedroom door click, and it clicked in my mind. They wouldn't go. However, I could go by myself. I was old enough, and Mum always said to fight for what you believe in. I believe that I should find my soul mate, so I should fight for it.

I packed all my things up, and snuck from my room. No one was there, and the exit was directly opposite me. I closed my door quitely, ears pricking for any noise in case they realised what I was doing and tried to make me wait one more day. Waiting one more day wasn't what I wanted to do.

I wanted my soul mate so badly, that I wasn't willing to wait. I would walk through wind and fire to find my soul mate. I need them, and according to some book that one of my other friends called Troye showed me once, they would want me just as much. His soul mate Tyler had agreed.

I left the building, nobody was in the reception, so they couldn't say they had seen me leave. I left, looking for a bus to York, and found one that was due to set off in ten minutes. As long as they didn't work out what I was doing, I was fine. I knew to get off at York Station, and from there, I could see.

The bus came, and I let out a breath. I was so releaved, and yet no one had noticed I was missing. I didn't expect them to for another few hours yet, meaning I had more time to escape and find my soul mate without them.

The bus journey lasted hardly anything really. I listened to music the whole way, and I was surprised about how pretty York actually was. The station was busy, and opposite it was the bar walls. You were able to walk all around them, and could see and learn things on them. There was a hill which they were on top of, and there were blossom trees growing on the hill.

I shook my head, focusing on what I needed to know. I stopped, but I didn't feel anything. I knew York was small, and I had been here once before with my Mum when I was younger, so I knew that if I got into the middle of town, I would be within twenty miles of them. However I did know there were a lot of villages around here that I needed to look at.

" DAN HOWELL!" Someone shouted.

I turned around, and Megan and George were stood behind me. Megan looked furious. I backed away slightly, and then I felt it. The tug, it was coming from the left. I could feel it, and the urge was so strong and I couldn't see anyone else, just a bright stream of red light leading me away from whoever I had been talking to before.

I turned on my heel, and ran in the right direction.

George's Pov

We found Dan, and he stepped back when we approached him. His eyes grew wide, and he blushed before spinning on his heel and running off in a direction. I shared a look with Megan, and she grinned and nodded.

We followed him.

We knew Dan had found his soul mate.

He had felt the bond.

We were hoping they weren't too many miles away.

We ran after Dan as he fled down the streets. Sometimes he made sharp turns, and we nearly crashed into a few people, shouting out that our friend was finding their soul mate and that we had to stay with them and that we couldn't loose them.

People were understanding.

I wasn't surprised. York was actually voted to have the politest people, where as in Harrogate the people were the happiest. This was within England, and I hoped it meant that Dan's soul mate would be really kind.

We followed him to a B&B, and he ran in. We had to spend time explaining what was happening to the owner, who smiled. Dan walked off while we were talking, and then a squawked sort of yelp came from the room in which Dan's soul mate was staying.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Dan nor do I own Phil. People are not possessions.**

Chapter Four- George's Pov

We ran in, and Dan was huddled over what seemed to be a body, though it was breathing. We ran over, and he was holding a guy with black hair, and a fringe a bit like Dan's but to the other side. He was really pale, and I wondered whether he was normally that pale. Dan was pressing kisses to his face and to his nose and hands, yet the person was still out cold.

" Dan, come on, lift him onto the bed." I told him gently.

Dan picked the boy up, and sat on the bed, placing the boy on his lap, running his hands through his hair, and pressing kisses to the top of his head. We tried to get him to come down, but he just gripped on tighter, and glared at us.

" I'll phone an ambulance." Megan said.

" I'll text someone to let them know."

I got his phone, and he had fifty messages from people titled Pj and Chris. I opened one of them not bothering to read the message, just to text them and let them know that we had found the boy.

Hi, I am George. The boy's soul mates friend. I am not sure of the name of the name of the boy, and his soul mates name is Dan, just to let you know. He is unconscious, and we are taking him to the hospital. Are you able to come down here? We're in York. Can you send us some info about him for when the ambulance arrives? Thanks

George

" Dan, I have spoken to the boys, I am not sure if they are related or what, but they are going to send you some information on him, okay?"

" Mine." Dan whispered, pulling the boy closer.

" I know Dan, I know, but we need to make sure he's okay. Yeah?"

He nodded.

The owner of the B&B walked in.

" They aren't coming to take him to the hospital. They have an idea what is wrong with him, so they are going to deal with him here." The owner said.

" Thank you." I said for Dan.

The phone I was holding dinged, and I opened the message up.

Hello George,

We're Phil's friends, Chris and Pj, yeah Dan's soul mate is called Phil. We are heading down to York, where abouts in York are you? Okay, we are sending the information now.

Name: Phillip Michael Lester but everyone calls him Phil.

D.O.B: 30th January 1992

Place he lives: Manchester

Allergies: None

We are on the train now. We will be there in around an hour.

Please send a picture of where you are.

Chris and Pj

" Dan."

He looked up at me.

" His name's Phil Lester. He's 15." I told him.

He smiled slightly, continuing to run his hands through the boys hair, and kissing his head. Dan wouldn't take his eyes off Phil, his arms wrapped around him. For the first time in ages, Dan looked happier than normal. He wasn't perfectly happy, but I knew he would be once Phil was awake.

The ambulance arrived while I was taking pictures of the place to send to Chris and Pj, so that they could find out where Phil was. The doctor looked him over, and they said that he would wake up within twenty minutes after they gave him an injection of something, and they told us that when he was to wake up we had to give him a lot of food.

Two people I assumed to be Chris and Pj ran in before Phil woke up. They each had a worried look upon their faces, and were biting at their lips anxiously holding hands tightly.

" I'm Pj." The curly haired one said.

" And I'm Chris." The other one said.

" Nice to meet you. Phil and Dan are in there."

They followed me in, and Pj and Chris rushed over to Phil. They tried to get a look at Phil who had started stiring, but Dan held him tighter, refusing to let him go.

" Dan, you don't want to make Phil uncomfortable do you? Why don't we go over here, and let Pj and Chris bring him up to date?"

" Okay." He said eventually.

Chris and Pj sat on the bed as Dan came and stood by me. I placed a hand on his arm, smiling at him. He smiled back, before turning to watch Phil who was coming to.

Phil's Pov

I opened my eyes, but the room was spinning, and I felt a giggle erupt from me. I couldn't stop it. I curled into a ball, giggling and squeaking with unrepressed laughter that I was allowing to be free. Allowing to be let out. Inside of me, I knew that it wasn't right for me to be randomly giggling, but I couldn't stop it.

Pj's Pov

Phil hadn't noticed us, he was just curled into a ball giggling like a small child playing with their favourite toy. I shot a look at Chris, and we both moved forwards, putting a hand on Phil's shoulders, to try and to get him to look at us. He didn't show any reaction of any sort indicating that he had noticed us, instead he carried on giggling.

" What's the matter with him?" George asked.

" I don't know. He isn't normally like this." Chris said.

" Can I see him?" Dan asked.

" I guess it won't be too much hassle."

Dan moved towards Phil, then sat beside him on the bed. Phil was still laughing. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, and he stopped giggling. He cuddled into Dan, and Dan ran his hands through his hair, pressing a kiss to his head.

" He seems happy." Megan commented.

Dan continued pressing kisses to Phil's head. Phil just snuggled closer into Dan. Suddenly he blinked and shot up. He stared into Dan's eyes, not blinking. Dan continued to do the same, and they both were held as in a time freeze.

Dan's Pov

His crystalline eyes stared into my soul, piercing it with love that I had for so long wished to feel. I kissed his head, and he curled further into me. I held him tight into my arms as he still didn't speak.

" I'm Dan." I told him.

He blinked at me sleepily before curling into my side. I ran my hands through his hair, and he sort of meowed slightly. I giggled tiredly, curling up with him. We were curled up with each other, and I closed my eyes. I felt someone drape a blanket over Phil and I, but I ignored it as I fell asleep.

Pj's Pov

We left them too it as they started to fall asleep. I placed a cover over them, but then we left. We went into a spare room that a manager had said we were okay to use. We all knew something was wrong with Phil, Chris and I for definite, having known Phil longer, but it wasn't difficult to tell. Not in the slightest.

" What's the matter with him?" George asked.

" I don't know, there has to be something." Chris said.

I didn't speak, using the energy within me to concentrate on remembering something that seemed to be niggling at the back of my mind. It was there, right on the edge, and I knew I needed to find it out to incover what was wrong with Phil.

'Think.'

'Think.'

'Think.'

'Come on now this is important, think.'

Chris's Pov

Pj had blanked out. It kind of scared me. I sat down next to him, trying to get his attention. I put my hand into his, and nuzzled the top of my head against his face, and yet there was no reaction. I continued doing this, as creepily Megan and George watched.

" Peeeeeej." I whined, trying to get his attention.

He wrapped me into his arms, but yet he said nothing. I continued trying to get his attention, growing more worried by the second. Why on earth was he this way? I tried to reassure myself it was probably just the worry of what was happening to Phil which had got him, but I couldn't be sure, and it was always best not to make assumptions.

Suddenly, he shot upright, and I knew whatever had been wrong with him had been resolved, or he had remembered something. Yet now I had to work out what it was out of him. Sometimes after doing things like this he would be open, and he would tell them, or he would hide it to himself, only reluctantly telling anyone.

" Peej, baby, is everything okay?" I whispered.

" When they wake up, we need to get Phil home. Immediately." He said with urgency in his voice.

" Why, what's the matter?" Megan asked, nibbling on her lip.

" Chris, do you remember when Phil's Mum said that Phil might have that madness thing early because of his early maturity?"

" Yeah..."

" So what if that's happened."

" Oh God." I whispered, and I some how knew that I had paled.

" Yeah, it seems likely, so we have to get Phil back to her. They'll know what to do."

" We're going to have to at least wait until tomorrow morning now." George said.

" Good point. But we need to get there as soon as dawn comes, okay?"

" Right." I agreed.

" What now? We need to eat." Megan said.

" Okay, we'll order, and then I'll feed Phil if I have to." Peej said.

" I can help as well." I told Pj.

" Thanks Chris." He murmured, pressing a kiss to my head.

" It's okay." I whispered back. pressing a kiss to his cheek.

" We'll go order then." Megan said, pulling George out of the room.

I turned to Pj, and pressed my lips to his. I could feel his smirk as he kissed back, fighting me for dominance. I let him be dominant, and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. I opened my eyes slightly, and sensing it, he did the same. We stopped kissing, staring into each other eyes, and looking into each other.

" I love you so much Chris."

" Not as much as I love you Pj."

" I love you more." He whispered, going back to kissing me.

When we pulled apart, I whispered back.

" I love you more."

" No me."

We continued kissing passionately, until we heard a knocking on the door. We quickly pulled apart, flattening our hair and t-shirts before I opened the door. There stood George. He was holding a menu, and by the look on his face, he knew what we had been doing, but it didn't seem to bother him.

" We're ordering." He said.

" Okay."

We came out of the room, and we told them what to order us and Phil, while they bought it. We were all paying for it, except Phil, as none of us wanted to take his money when he wasn't right.

It arrived fifteen minutes later, which was relatively quick. Chris and I ate ours in the tv room at the b and b, watching tv, and sat opposite us was Megan and George. We had woken Dan who had refused to leave Phil, so we had left him to eat in there, and he said he would feed Phil as well.

We all knew that Dan would be clingy with Phil for the next couple of weeks, so we weren't too worried.

Dan's Pov

I fed Phil who was snuggled up against me, and he slowly ate his chow mein. He seemed comfortable, and content, and for that I was glad. I wanted my soul mate to be happy, but I knew there was something wrong with him, and that would need to be seen to. I wasn't too bothered about going back home. I had a feeling Phil would want to be near his family, so of course I would go with him.

" My Philly." I whispered.

He sighed comfortably, and he snuggled closer to me. He had yet to speak properly, but I knew that one day he would. I kissed the top of his head. I did want to kiss him on the lips, but I didn't want to do it when he wasn't right, as I didn't have his permission, and that would be not right. Not in the slightest.

I continued pressing light kisses to his forehead, pleading for someone to inwardly tell me what was wrong with my Phil. There had to be something.

" Phil, I don't know what is wrong with you, but according to Pj and Chris, you aren't normally like this, but I am going to help you, promise." I whispered, feeding him a bit more of his chow mein.

He gulped it down, and he seemed fine. I smiled at him. He snuggled closer, and I was tempted to just go back to sleep with him, but he had to eat, even though I had. I continued feeding him, and he kept trying to move his face away from me so that he didn't have to eat any more.

" Now come on Philly, the doctors said you have to eat." I whispered cooing to him softly.

He tried to struggle for a moment longer, before he settled into my arms, and he allowed himself to be fed the food. It seemed to take him a while to eat each bite, and he seemed to be annoyed at himself as he wasn't able to achieve what he was trying to do. He was taking massive gulps of air, and seemingly trying to withhold tears.

" Phil?" I asked worried.

He was gulping manically, and I moved to sit in front of him, giving him space to breath. He was taking huge gulping breaths as he struggled against whatever was holding him back. He was grasping his hands together tightly as he tried to breath.

" Philly, come on breath."

I could tell he was trying, but it wasn't doing much good. I looked around for something or someone that might have been able to help, and on the floor, I saw a small lion. I picked it up and placed it on the bed next to him, and he grasped it with his hand, pulling it closer to him, as he continued taking in the racking breaths.

" Okay Phil, come here please." I said cooing to him softly to encourage him close to me. I had no idea what I was doing, but I knew that I needed to do something. I wrapped my arms slightly around him, running my hand down his back, hopefully reassuring him.

" Okay, deep breaths Phil, in, hold, out, okay?"

He nodded, and I assumed he was nodding to what I was saying. He did as I said either way, and eventually, he stopped and relaxed against my side. I pressed a kiss to his temple, cuddling him, and running my fingers through his hair. His food lay abandoned, but I wasn't bothered, we needed to find out what was wrong with him, and quick.

We eventually fell asleep, happily curled up together and comfortable. I knew that from that point on, there was hope that things would get better.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my little story. Please read and review again, and maybe recommend it to a friend that might like it, you know, if you like it yourself. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phil, nor do I own Dan.**

Chapter Five Pj's Pov

" Dan? Dan? Daniel?!" I shouted.

" Not now Mum, later." He moaned.

" I am most definitely not your Mum Dan, but get up, we need to get Phil home." I told him.

" Phil." He said sitting bolt up right.

" Yeah thats right. We need to get him home to his family."

" I'm not leaving him." He said clearly.

" We don't expect you to, but Phil's ill, and we need his book that he has at home as well as his Mum to help us, but we need to leave in five minutes, so can you shove some clothes on?" I asked.

" Yeah." He said leaping off the bed, causing Phil to wake up.

" Morning Phil, we are taking you home today, okay?"

He grunted in a frustrated way.

" I know Phil, I know."

" How can you understand what he means?" Dan asked reappearing from the bathroom, and I realised he was dressed as all he really had to do was shove some jeans on.

" I've known Phil years. He's always like this when he's tired. This isn't to do with the other things affecting him, this is merely tired Phil."

" Can I ask you more about him when we get on the train back to...?"

" Manchester, and yeah, I am willing to tell you about him, or as much as I really can."

" Thanks."

" Come on then."

We met up with Chris, George and Megan. I slipped my hands into Chris's as we walked on. George and Megan were not coming up to Manchester with us, instead they were staying in York for a little while, before returning home. We bid them goodbye at the station before getting on the train.

Dan was sat with Phil between his legs who was wrapped in a blanket. Phil's head was resting on Dan's shoulder, as he kept his arms wrapped around Phil, and focussed on talking to me.

" So his birthday?"

" 30th January, the year after yours."

We continued talking for a long journey. Phil woke once or twice, but Dan quickly soothed him, and he went back to sleep. Dan insisted that he should be the one to carry Phil off the train and into the taxi. We hadn't managed to tell Phil's parents that we were on our way back, but as Chris curled up on my lap, I realised that it would be some sort of a nice surprise for them, even if it wasn't because of the fact that Phil was a bit ill.

We knocked on the door, and Phil's mum opened it, and she looked from Dan to Phil in surprise, then at Chris and myself.

" Pj, Chris, what's going on?" She asked completely confused.

" This is Dan, Phil's soul mate, but it would be better if we could explain this inside, oh and as Phil isn't quite right at the moment, it might be better to keep Ivy and Marie away."

" Oh of course." She said ushering us into the living room.

Dan carefully laid Phil on the sofa so that his head was resting on his lap and he was curled into a ball on the rest of the sofa. Dan was staring down at Phil carefully, and running his fingers through Phil's hair lovingly. We could all tell that he just wanted Phil to be safe. He wanted him to be happy and safe, and for them to be happy together.

Phil's mum walked back in a few moments later, Phil's Dad by her side, and they took a seat on the third sofa in the room.

" What's going on Pj, Chris?" His Dad asked.

" This is Dan, Phil's soul mate." Chris said.

" Nice to meet you Dan, we are happy that Phil has finally found his soul mate."

" It is nice to meet you too Mr and Mrs Lester."

They encouraged him to call them by their normal names.

" So what's happened to my boy?" Phil's Dad asked.

" He matured sooner than the rest right?" Chris said.

" Yes."

" So he also sort of lost it quicker."

" Ah." Phil's dad said biting on the edge of his thumb.

A silence fell over the room, before the door burst open, and Ivy and Marie burst in.

" PHIL! PHIL! PHIL'S HOME!" Ivy shouted.

" Shush Ivy." Phil's Mum said.

" What's the matter with him?" Marie asked, and I was surprised she was acting so mature as the youngest.

" Phil's a bit poorly now."

" He matured faster, didn't he?" Ivy said in a small voice.

" How do you know what happens when they mature faster Ivy?" Chris asked.

" I read Phil's book, he let me borrow it."

" Yes, he matured earlier." I told her.

" Did he find his soul mate though?" Marie asked.

" Hi." Dan said.

They both ran to him and gave him a hug, and he seemed really surprised by the burst of affection he had just recieved. He hugged them back after a second before moving back.

" You are going to make my brother happy, aren't you?" Marie asked.

" I am." Dan said.

" I'm glad." Marie whispered, or she thought she had at least.

" Thank you." Dan whispered back.

" Right, we need to get Phil to be better." Chris said.

We all turned to look at him, wondering why on earth he had just stated the completely obvious thing.

" I was trying to move the topic on to how we are going to help Phil." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

" That is a good point." I agreed.

Dan seemed slightly nervous around Phil's parents, so I shot him a smile. He seemed slightly more relaxed, and I realised he probably just needed to know that Phil's parents didn't hate him, but they were just worried for their son, which was of course completely understandable.

" Dan, we are going to make Phil better, we just need to work on how it is possible to get him better, or at least healthier that he is now." Phil's Mum said.

" But how?" Chris asked in confusion.

" We are going to need to split up. Pj and Chris, can you check the internet? You are better at it than us, and we are going to check the library." Phil's Dad said.

" Okay, do you want us to ring you if we find anything?" I asked.

" That'd be great Pj, thank you."

" Go on then, we need to help Phil." Chris told them.

" Dan can you stay with Phil and help look after the girls?" Mr Lester asked.

" Of course Sir."

" Good lad, I am hoping we can count on you."

" You can Sir, don't worry."

Once more they encouraged him to refer to them by their given names, but if I knew anything about Dan in the past day or so that I had known him, it was that he would feel more comfortable refering to them as Mr and Mrs Lester, or sir and ma'am until he knew them a little better.

They got their coats on, and then drove off in the car. Chris and I immediatly reached for Phil's laptop. We wanted to make sure Phil was okay, as well as Marie and Ivy, because who knew how they were going to take their brother being ill in such a way.

Dan was merely running his fingers through Phil's hair, making Phil snuggle closer to him in sleep, and although it felt like something we shouldn't be witnessing, as it seemed such a sweet private thing, the sight was mesmerising, and we were unable to draw our eyes away. Or at least until Dan pointed out that we were staring.

" Come on." He urged, but not in a way that was unpleasant as such, but in a way that held despiration.

" Sorry." We apologised.

We opened google, as that seemed the best place to start, and immediatly typed in; **Cures for soul bond insanities.**

Surely there had to be some sort of cure. I mean, it had obviously happened to people before Phil, so making sure that there was a cure had to be something that had been looked in to. There were tons of upcoming results. 100,000 in fact.

Some websites were useless, like wikipedia, and for answers, but we had determination which had spiked our hearts. We had to help our friend, and we weren't going to rest until we did.

It was hours later and twenty pages into google that we found something that looked remotely promising. There was no guarantee it would work, but surely it would be worth it, however, there were many underlying problems.

For one it was in Australia.

The second, the Doctor asked for £750 for the cure, and what if Phil's parents wouldn't be able to pay it, and finally if they could go to Australia, we'd need to be able to get Dan's passport from where ever he lived, or get him a passport if he didn't already have one.

" Ring them." Chris told me, in a urgent whisper.

I did.

" Hello? Mrs Lester?"

She replied.

" Yeah, we did find something?"

More talking.

" Yeah, can you come back? We need to discuss it. There's a few minor problems that might need to be taken into account with this."

" Yeah. See you in a bit."

" Is she coming back?" Dan asked.

It surprised me. In all honesty I had forgotten he was in the room.

" Yeah they are coming back. We think we have the cure idea, but all we need to know now, is it possible?" I told him.

He paled.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Please read and review, I appreciate all of them, and I will try and reply to all of them, however at the moment my computer has gone dodgy, so it won't show me the reviews, and I will have to sort it out with the technician soon. If you like this, you can also tell people about it, and if you do, and tell me, I will dedicate a chapter to you, if you want. Please specify.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil.**

Pj's Pov

Dan seemed anxious, but that was clearly understandable. This was a big decision, even if it wasn't his to make. This regarded him, clearly. This was his soul mate, and his worry was eating him from the inside, yet we all understood. This was our friend. He bit at his nails as he waited, nervous as he waited for Phil's parents to return, which seemed to be taking a while.

The door opened, and Ivy and Marie entered. They smiled at us, before they both sat on either side of Dan, hugging him, showing him that he was part of their family now. They had done the same to us, when they were old enough. We had been friends with Phil since we were in playgroup together, but when Ivy grew up, she made it a tradition to welcome people who were close to Phil into the family, and that trait passed down to Marie, who might as well have been Ivy's twin with how close they were.

" How long do you think they are going to be?" Chris asked.

" Not long, we shouldn't worry. They probably had to shove some books back on the shelves. Or maybe get the books, in case what we found doesn't work."

" Good point. You okay Dan?"

" Yeah." He said, staring at Phil.

We watched, as with precision and care, he caressed Phil's hair, it was sweet, and loving, and it made me sad. He had love in his eyes as he stared at Phil, and yet Phil was ill. He couldn't show Dan the same affection.

" What date is it anyway?" Ivy asked.

" Yeah! With us not being at school as the holidays have started, my time is mixed up." Marie agreed.

" It's the 5th April 2007." Chris told them.

" Thanks. That means we have AGES before going back to school."

" Of course it does, you only broke up yesterday. Stop exaggerating."

" I know, but we had a few days off, you know as Phil disappeared." Marie told us.

" Oh!" I said.

" Yeah, a while before going back to school."

" Ah!" Chris said.

We carried on waiting, and it was the most tense that I had ever been in my life. My nails clicked against the coffee table, and my head spun. We had the answer, but we wanted to tell Phil's parents first.

They came hurtling through the door only minutes later. They were flustered yet hopeful as they stared at us as if we held the answers to why we had life, and why we existed.

" It's in Australia." I told them first.

" Oh." Dan said.

" We can afford it. We were worried something like this would happen with him, and we have a trust fund of sorts." Phil's Dad told us.

" That's good, but Dan will need to go with him, and we aren't leaving him."

" We can pay for all of your tickets."

" I can't let you do that. I'll pay for mine at least, or everyones." Dan said.

" No, it's fine son, but we need to get you a passport."

" I have one at home. My Mum could bring it up." Dan said.

" That would be great, but this is going to take a while you understand. We need to book the flights, and places to stay and all sorts. It might take a month or two. Can you deal with that?"

" I think so." Dan replied, when he realised it was up to him to decide whether that was okay.

" Good, now it is getting late you know. Pj, Chris, are you staying for tea?"

" Erm..." I looked towards Chris.

" Sure." Chris said.

" Right, I'll get started on it." Mr Lester said.

There was an awkward silence which hung in the air, and we all wanted to break it, but we had no idea how.

" Dan, why don't you tell us about yourself, and I can tell you about my Phil." Phil's Mum said.

" Sure, so I am Dan. I was born on June 11th 1991, meaning as it is 2007, I am 16. I live with my parents in South Hamptom, I have been looking for my soul mate for years. I finished school a year early, and in a few months I am off to college, here in Manchester funnily enough. I like anime, and watching youtube videos."

" Well, Phil is fifteen. He was born on the 30th March 1992. He lives with me, his father, and his sisters Ivy and Marie. Phil has actually already done all his exams, and is going to college too. He watches a lot of youtubers and films, and he is really clumsy."

" Really clumsy?"

" Yeah. Falls over everything my Phil does, forever breaking pots and cups by dropping them."

" He doesn't ever, you know, get hurt when he drops them?" Dan asked anxiously.

" A few times. We try to make him stay out of the kitchen as much as possible. Now, lets talk basics. You know favourite food, foods you don't like, favourite colours, bands eg..."

" Well, I really like Malteasers. I don't like twinkies, my favourite colour is black, and I really like Muse and Fall out boy and my chemical romance."

" Well, Phil likes pancakes, with bacon on top and maple syrup. His favourite colours are green and blue I think, he too likes Muse, Fall out boy and things like that."

It was moments later that we were called in to eat. Mr Lester was plating it up, and Ivy and Marie were sat there waiting for the food. Dan took a seat next to Ivy, and placed Phil in the seat next to him. It was spaghetti bolegnese.

Dan feed a spoonful to himself, and a spoonful to Phil, making sure that Phil ate it. He did, often resisting not wanting to eat, although we all knew he should.

Ivy and Marie kept the conversation going, even though the atmosphere was tense as we all knew that Phil wasn't right.

Later, I left, and Chris who was staying over at mine came with me.

Dan's Pov

After tea, Chris and Pj left, and my nerves returned. However later Phil's father led me up to his room. I thanked him, and helped Phil into his pyjamas feeling extremely awkward. I got changed, and I settled down into bed with Phil pulling him into my arms, and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This has been reupdated. Thank you to speedyowl152 for pointing out that there had been an error in uploading. Thanks. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil.**

Dan's Pov

When I woke up, it was still dark. I knew where I was, having moved so much in the past few weeks that I ended up remembering when I went off to sleep. Phil was sighing softly in sleep, and I ran my hands threw his hair slightly. There was an alarm clock on the bedside table, and it read that it was five am. I had no idea what time I needed to be up, as Mr and Mrs Lester hadn't said anything, but I knew I didn't want to be up too late, making them believe that I was a slob.

I reached over, making sure not to gostle Phil, and set the alarm for half past seven, as that seemed to be a reasonable time to wake up. I closed my eyes, rubbing at them slightly. I had never been so exhausted in my life. The day yesterday must have worn me out more than I had anticipated.

I closed my eyes once more, and I let myself slip off, into my dreams.

When I woke, it was eight, and I realised I must have slept through my alarm. I got up and dressed, and then shook Phil gently awake. He opened his bleary eyes showing azure shining back at me. I smiled, running my hands through his dusk locks.

" Morning Phil, it's time to get up."

He groaned.

" I know, I know, but you can't stay in bed all day."

He groaned again.

" Come on let me help you get dressed."

I did, helping him into some jeans, socks and a top and a hoodie, and I noticed the marks on his thighs, but I didn't mention it. That wouldn't do me any good. He wasn't going to be able to respond to me, but I knew I would mention it when he could.

I couldn't wait for Australia, so that I would be able to have a proper conversation with my soul mate.

" Come on then Phil, it is about time for breakfast."

I helped him up, beyond glad that he could still walk by himself, even if he couldn't do much else.

We went down to breakfast, and we ate quietly, as I made small talk with his parents. It was nice, and they listened happily.

" We have to go out, so we left some old tv shows that Phil used to love on the side, that you too can watch."

" Which ones?" I asked curious.

" Mainly the suite life of Zack and Cody."

" Oh, I use to love them,"

" That's great. Now, we have to go, our numbers are on the fridge, call us if you need anything, anything at all."

" I will do, thank you."

" No problem."

Mrs Lester gave me a hug on the way out, while Mr Lester patted me on the shoulder. They then left, dropping Ivy and Marie off to school on their way.

I sat down with Phil on one of the sofas, and we hugged carefully. He watched the screen intently, and I watched the both of them. He watched happily, and I did too. I was unsure what was actually happening, but Phil seemed to be enjoying it.

I ended up falling asleep, curled up on the sofa, and I had the weirdest dream.

I was sitting with Phil on a plane, and I could tell we were so high up. He was sleeping happily, and he was beautiful. There were two rings perched on each of our fingers, and he was nestled into me.

He woke, blinking at me sleepily.

" Hey Philly, did you have a nice sleep?"

" I did. Thanks Dan."

" Good, I can't believe we are on our honey moon."

" I know, it seems like only yesterday when we got off the plane back from Australia, and I could finally talk to people that weren't Australian, or you, Pj or Chris."

" Yeah, your parents were so glad to have you back and healthy again."

He leant over, and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, and it was soft, sweet and gentle and perfect. When we pulled back, he beamed at me.

" I love you Dan." He whispered.

" I love you too."

We closed our eyes for another kiss, and when we opened them again, we seemed to be in Hawaii, and we were kissing under the stars. His eyes reflected the large moon hovering above us, and my heart swelled with love.

Suddenly the scene changed, and before me stood what I assumed was an angel. He had wings anyway.

" Daniel Howell, I am here to grant you something that both you and your soul mate crave."

" What's that?"

" He wants to talk to you, properly, and you want to speak to him."

" You can do that?"

" Yes, but only in dream form for ten or fifteen minutes."

" Thank you, I really appreciate this."

" You waited, albeit not always patiently, but wait you did, and you deserve this. I have one more thing to tell you before we begin."

" What's that?"

" The future for you and Philip looks rather bright. There will be some ups, and some downs, but you'll both make it and be happy. The treatment will work, and prepare to meet friends for life there."

" Okay, got it."

" Good, Phil's soul is on it's way."

" Thank you."

" My pleasure, it will be time soon."

" Thank you."

The angel disappeared. But was soon replaced by my dusk haired beauty.

" Dan." He whispered.

" Phil."

I placed my hands on his face, and we just stared into each others eyes, enjoying it for a few seconds.

" Dan, I am sorry, sorry that this happened to you."

" You are my soul mate Phil, I need you, and you need me, that's how it works, I don't mind helping you."

" Thanks Dan." He whispered, love glimmering in his eyes.

I smiled.

" We have about eight minutes left, I just want to get to know you a bit." I told him.

" I want to know you too, but as insensivtive as this might sound, can we do that, when I'm better, I just want to know what happened."

" Oh, I'm sorry Phil, I should have said, and anyway, we have plenty of time to get to know each other."

" Thanks Dan."

" So, I was travelling with my friends, and we ended up in York. I'd been to Manchester before, but more than likely not in the correct radius, as I never found you. I felt you after stepping foot in York, but you weren't even a mile away, which is weird."

" Oh."

" Anyway, I rushed past the secetary person, and you were passed out on the bed."

" I'm sorry."

" No, you have no need to be. Anyway, so my friend messaged Chris and Pj, and they came, and then we went back to your house, after spending the night in York. I then spent the night at well, at your house, and I think we are on our way to Australia in a couple of weeks, to see a therapist, and yeah."

We continued talking, until the angel appeared. He gently guided Phil away, who sent a look over his shoulder, showing me his sorrow that he had to leave.

" I'll miss you." He shouted over his shoulder as he began to fade.

" I'll miss you too."

He disappeared, and I sighed.

I sat down, wondering where I would go, and then suddenly the room in front of me began to disappear, and I was back in Mr and Mrs Lester's living room.

Phil was awake, and he was staring at me, with azure eyes, full of passion.

" Do you remember Phil, do you remember what happened?"

He coughed, trying to portray emotion to me.

" I know Philly, I know."

He seemed agitated, and I tried making him feel more soothed the only way I knew how, by pressing kisses to his forehead, and running my hands through his hair. He sighed contently, before managing to call out one word.

" Dan."

" Phil."

He coughed, before resting his head on my shoulder. I pressed a kiss to his temple, and once more dropped off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dan nor do I own Phil.

Dan's Pov

When I awoke, it was to Marie poking me in the side, giggling happily. Phil was sat up, staring at the tv, and he seemed as content as he was able to be. Marie held her arms out to be hugged, and picked up.

" Well, hello there Marie, have you just got back from school?"

" Yeah! I paint you a picture."

She grabbed the picture of the floor, and shoved it into my hands enthusiastically. There was what seemed to be a house, and eight figures in front of it. I easily understood who they were meant to be, but I couldn't quite tell which was which.

" Look, this one is you." She said pointing to a brown blob with a smiley face.

" Is that Phil next to me?"

" Yep. Then next to you on the other side is me and Ivy, and Mum and Dad. On Phil's other side, that's Pj and Chris."

" It's a beautiful drawing Marie."

" Thanks."

She crawled off my lap, and went and sat on Phil's, cuddling up to him. His arms automatically wrapped around her and she snuggled into his chest.

" Is Philly okay?" She asked, a hint of concern glinting in her emerald eyes.

" He will be eventually."

" Good." She whispered, snuggling into him, and closing her eyes peacefully.

I left the sofa, and went to speak with Phil's parents who were in the kitchen drinking some tea.

" Ah, hello Dan. Come and take a seat."

I took one, and sipped at a cup of tea that Mr Lester passed me. I sipped once more before they began talking.

" How are you Dan?" Mrs Lester asked.

" I'm good thank you, and you?"

" I'm good, we both are."

I nodded.

" Right, we need to discuss a few things." Mr Lester said.

" Yeah, I knew that we were going to need to."

" Okay then. Right, we emailed your mother, and she is bring some of your things up, including your passport. I hope that's okay?"

" That's great."

" The flght has been booked for two weeks today, and the four of you are going, the other two being Pj and Chris."

" Right."

" The first appointment is three days after you arrive, because of the massive time difference. You need to make sure you have settled in some."

" Okay."

" Be careful in Australia won't you. We don't want you to be bitten by a snake or a spider or something."

" Don't worry, I'll take care of Phil."

" That's great, but you need to take care of yourself as well." Mr Lester said.

" I will, don't worry."

" Good lad."

" Pj, and Chris are coming for tea and spending the night as it is the weekend tomorrow. They want to get to know you."

" Okay."

I debated telling them about my dream, but decided against it. I knew it was real, but they might think that I had just dreamt it, or that I was crazy. I didn't want them thinking that.

" Alright, I better clean up a bit then." I said finishing off the tea that I had idly been drinking for the past few minutes.

" Off you go then Honey."

I slipped upstairs, after carefully placing the cup in the sink. I changed into some black skinny jeans, and a hoodie, before slipping downstairs. I had given Phil's room a slight clean while I was up there, after having caused a bit of a mess last night.

There was a knock at the door, and with a shout from Mr Lester as a prompt, I answered it. Pj, and Chris were stood there happily. They both pulled me into a group hug, and although it was slightly unsettling, and I had not expected it, I embraced it.

When they finally pulled back, I beamed at them.

" How are you doing then?" Chris asked.

" Pretty good. I spent the day with Phil."

" Where is he?"

" He was falling to sleep on the sofa with Marie last I knew."

" Best leave him for a little while then."

We walked upstairs, and they dumped their bags.

" What are we planning on doing tonight then?" I asked curiously.

" So we are going to do a few things. We are going to do 20 questions, as it is the best way to get to know people, and you know, watch a lot of movies." Pj said.

" Great."

" But first..." Chris began.

" Tea!" Mr Lester shouted up the stairs.

We scurried down the stairs, eager to get some food, and after having skipped lunch, I was starving. It was chicken supreme for tea, and I eagerly ate every bit of it. Pj and Chris did the same, and it was eager steps that we made our way upstairs,

We sorted out the beds for the night, two, between the four of us, as I would be sharing with Phil, and Pj with Chris.

We made them into dens, perfect for watching movies in. We placed a stack by the tv in the room, and got the snacks ready.

" I'll get Phil." I said, when we were all in pyjamas.

I helped him upstairs, and he gave me as much cooperation as he was possibly able, and that made me glad that he was showing some sorts of life within him, even if he was unable to speak or properly manage things himself.

" Come on Phil." I whispered, hoisting him into my side, and keeping a grip on him so that he wouldn't fall over, or down the stairs.

We eventually made it to Phil's room, and the first DVD was on pause, waiting merely for Phil and I to get comfortable.

" Let the films commence." Chris cried.

The films did begin, and we ended up watching one after another for hours on end, occassionally munching at some of the food that we had brought up for the occassion.

By three in the morning, we decided that the 20 questions could wake until we were more awake, to avoid mumblings when none of us understood what we were actually doing.

" Night." We all bid each other.

I curled up in a tight ball with Phil enclosed within my arms. He was my soul mate, and the happiness I had about it was beyond belief, and yet I couldn't truly be happy until my soul mate was too.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Another update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan nor do I own Phil.**

Phil's Pov

I was trapped within myself, a picture of lonliness as with all my heart, I tried to escape my prison, meet my soul mate and be happy. I would have my family, my friends and my soul mate. What more on this Earth could be better than that? But yet, there I was, trapped within a cage in my own mind, begging to be set free by someone, anyone, but the reality was it was going to be a hard and long journey before that was the case, and yet I knew the battle would be hard for me, as well as Dan, but I was willing to fight in, and I hoped that he was.

There was the chip of doubt within my mind, forever telling me that he didn't really want me. If he had the choice, he would have chosen someone else. Someone fun. Someone happy, someone that was not me.

Part of me, told myself, that it was not true.

The other part said it was.

I didn't know which part to believe.

Hours, days, minutes, weeks, I had no idea of time. The concept did not exist when one was trapped within their own mind. Even if it did exist however, there would be no way that I would have been able to tell.

I was brought out of the horror of my own mind for a while, not long, but enough time to give myself something to go on. Dan did want me, and when I was free, he would be there. I grasped this thought with all my might, never wanting to let it go. It was the straws that I grasped and never wanted to let go.

When I was drawn back into my own mind, led by an angel, he talked to me.

" Philip." He said.

" Phil." I corrected automatically.

He smiled correcting himself.

" Phil, do you have any indication as to how long you have been trapped within your own mind, not being able to escape?"

" It is hard, I tried to somehow document it, counting seconds, hours, but it is impossible. How can I know if I am giving the correct amount of time between the seconds, as I know time can pass quickly or slowly."

" Correct. You have been stuck within your mind for about a week. It has been four days since Dan found you in York."

" Will I ever be free?" I asked.

" Yes. It shall take a while, a few weeks, which isn't considered that long, but within your mind it will take longer."

" Who are you? If you don't mind me asking?"

" I am not an angel, which I can tell you are thinking. Well, I sort of am, but not in the way that you may think. My name is Gerald, but I do need to go. We shall meet again Phil Lester." He said before disappearing.

I sighed. I was alone again, but who knew for how long.

I knew how I was going to get out, having researched it before. I had been ready to slip out of my outward consious and to within me, as I knew that there was a chance, and to make sure that I wasn't stuck for too long, I had left evidence on how to get myself free, but I had a feeling that they had not found it.

There was a potion. It was a clear, colourless liquid with a distinct sheen that gave off the aroma of fish, with a mix of bananas, giving a confusing scent.

I would have to take it once a week for ten weeks, as would Dan, but mixed in with it would be a drop of each of our hairs, which sort of reminded me of polyjuice potion from Harry Potter, but the potion would taste better, and the effect would be completely different.

We'd take the potion, and it would lead Dan to my mind. He would bit by bit be able to break down the invisible wall that had got there when I had been drawn away by it.

There needed to be a man or woman there however. There were only three people in the entire world that were able to make the specialised potions. It was a man and his wife, and their daughter Mandy.

It cost a rather a lot of money to make, and a lot of time, meaning that the actual people who had to do it had to make it cost a lot of money as they needed to buy the ingredients as well as making some profit for themselves.

There had to be some people there to make sure that after two hours they needed to pour some potion down both of our throats, and it would draw the healthy one out of the others mind. They also had to be there for the whole experience making notes on what was happening, and making sure there wasn't some dangerous results that occurred from it.

I sighed, settling myself down at the edge of my mind, thinking to take my mind off things.

Dan's Pov

That night, we went to sleep. Phil, Pj, Chris and I in a warm room belonging to Philip Michael Lester. I felt sort of guilty using his room even though he was there, as he was not right. He couldn't make sure that some of the things that I did were acceptable within his room.

I didn't allow myself to touch his things unless it was completely necessary. I used his alarm clock, his bed and his bathroom, but that was about it. I didn't want to break anything. I didn't want to take advantage of his belongings when he was not able to stop me,

Chris and Pj reassured me that Phil wouldn't mind me touching his things, but yet I didn't do it. I didn't want to do it. I didn't want his belongings to be fouled by myself.

When we woke in the morning, we ate breakfast, and I found out that Chris's parents were going out of town with Pj's parents to some sort of convention, and they would be staying with Phil's parents.

This improved my mood, as I knew that with them there, the awkward atmosphere that I felt around Phil's parents would loosen, and I would have people I could relate to easier and had known a small while longer to be there to help me.

" Dan!" A voice called from the living room.

I walked in there, followed by Chris and Pj, wanting to known why I was being called.

Mrs Lester was sat on a plush sofa, next to the phone.

" Hey Mrs Lester."

" It's Amelia dear." She told me smiling.

" Sorry Amelia."

" Quiet alright dear."

" Is everything okay?" I asked concerned.

" Of course. Anyway, your mother is on her way up here. She is bring some more of your clothes as well as your passport, and some essentials. She will be driving back tomorrow morning. She is booked into a hotel for the night, as it would be too late to drive back to South Hampton."

" But, it takes hours to get here from there. What time did she set off?"

" A few hours ago I believe. A few hours left before she gets here. I need some shopping done though as she will be staying for tea. Do you think Chris, Pj and yourself will be able to go and collect some while I clean up a bit."

" Sure, but what about Phil."

" Got it covered, give me a moment."

She ran from the room, and came back a few moments later with a fully assembled wheel chair.

" When did you get this?" I asked her.

" I got it delivered early this morning. It would make it easier for you to be able to get Phil about, as well as get him some fresh air."

" This is great."

" I know, we can show Dan around." Pj exclaimed, excitedly.

" Yep." Chris agreed.

" Right, I have a shopping list, and feel free to add to it Dan. I don't know what you like to eat as of yet."

" That's okay Mrs...Amelia, I am not a fussy eater."

" Well, treat yourself Dan, you have been doing a great job looking after Phil."

" It has been my pleasure." I said, blushing slightly.

She smiled. She handed me the money, and I put it in my rucksack upstairs, before running down so she could pass me the shopping list.

" Pj, Chris, get the bus to Asda, then grab yourselves some lunch, and then do the actual shopping before getting a taxi back."

" Can do." Chris told her, smiling charmingly.

I helped lead Phil to his wheel chair, and made sure that he had his shoes on before leading him out of the house, as we bade goodbye to Mrs Lester.

" We'll be a few hours." Chris said.

" We'll get back before Dan's Mum arrives."

" Thanks boys, I owe you one." She said.

" Na, it's fine. How come you aren't at work anyway?" Pj asked.

" I got a few days off, I explained the situation to my boss, and she understood completely, and she said that she can get a replacement for a few days."

" Alright, see you in a few hours Amelia." Chris said smiling before we left the house and he closed the doors behind us.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Please vote and review. Please. Please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil. Probably a good thing really.**

Chapter Ten Chris's Pov

Dan wheeled Phil down the street, pressing a kiss to Phil's temple every so often. Phil seemed to be murmering nonsence, but Dan kept agreeing with him, giving him encouragement. Pj took my hand as we walked behind them to the bus stop.

" What do you think Phil is saying?" Pj asked me.

" It could be anything, but he seems happy, and that's what matters." I told him.

" Of course. Dan looks happy that Phil is trying to communicate with him, even though he is making no sense."

" Yeah. Love you Pj."

" I love you too Chris." He whispered squeezing his hand.

" We're at the bus stop." Dan told us, snapping us out of our little moment.

" Thanks Dan." Pj said.

" Sorry for disturbing your moment."

" Na, it's fine. We would have kept on walking. Not stopping." I said laughing slightly.

We sat down on the bench at the bus stop, and waited chatting happily about random nonsence. When the bus pulled up, it was lowered slightly, making it more accessible for Phil. I paid the £6.80 it cost for four singles to go to Asda, and then we sat down chatting once more.

Lunch was fun, and we even managed to have fun shopping. We packed up quickly, not needing help, but yet still disappointing some money into the young brownies bucket for which she was raising money for cancer.

We called a taxi, packed it and got in, feeling happy.

" So Dan, what's your mothers name?"

" Isobel."

" Do you get on with her?" Pj asked.

" Fairly well. We had our ups and downs, but who doesn't sometimes have arguments with their parents?"

" Very true." I agreed.

" Well except Phil." I said smiling slightly.

" Yeah, but he is one of the most loyal people that you can ever have the pleasure to meet, so it doesn't make it bad or anything like that." Dan said.

" Yeah."

We got out of the taxi, paying the quiet driver and grabbing our bags of shopping from the boot, while Dan helped get Phil's wheelchair free, and then helping Phil into it, who murmered in a way that seemed grateful.

Dan dropped a kiss to his head, and Phil gurgled happily. Dan smiled, it lighting up his entire face.

Dan hung some of the bags off the handles of Phil's wheelchair before wheeling him up the path towards his house and knocking on the door.

Amelia answered it, and she smiled.

" Come in, come in. Your Mum just rang she is about an hour away, but she is stuck in traffic, so she isn't sure how long it is going to take."

" That's alright."

We walked in, and helped her put the shopping away, and she insisted we leave so that she was able to cook in peace, as she was worried about making a good impression on her."

Dan convinced us that she had nothing to worry about as his mother was a free happy spirit, and would more than likely end up being a bit over enthusiastic.

" Come on then, we might as well change." I said.

" Right, we want to make sure that we don't set a bad example about Phil, as we are his best friends and we want to make her think that our dear Philip has a good taste in friends." Pj said, finishing pompously.

" You guys are great, you have no need to worry. It will all be fine." Dan said reassuringly.

" I hope." I said, gulping slightly.

I had no idea how it was going to go, but I didn't want it to end badly. Dan seemed like an awesome guy, and I couldn't help but think that Dan's mother would happen to be the same.

" Dan, don't want to offend you, but where's your Dad?" I asked nervously.

" Oh, he's on a business trip for a few days. Mum has told him what happened though. He said that he would meet the rest of the guys at some point."

" Oh, okay then. I thought he might be ill or something." I told him.

" No, he's fine."

" Good."

We changed quickly, Chris doing Phil's shoes while Pj straightened Phil's hair and Dan did his own with his straightners.

" Guys, I just need to check my facebook. Megan and George probably messaged me, and they might be slightly annoyed if I don't reply. I haven't even checked my phone in days either."

" Go on then Dan. We still have some time before your mother's arrival, we can all go on the internet for a while."

We all began surfing the internet, and we hardly noticed Phil's struggles. He was wriggling from side to side in his wheelchair which had been carried upstairs, and he was trying to get out of his chair.

I jumped up, moving, trying to make him sit still. I had no idea what he was doing. He was wriggling anxiously, but none of us knew what he was doing.

" Phil? What are you doing? Phil?" Dan asked worriedly.

" I don't know. What should we do?"

" I don't know." Pj told us.

" I'll get Phil's Mum."

I ran down the stairs, and got her, and she was panicking slightly. We entered the room, and Pj was torn between trying to help Phil, and calming down Dan who was having trouble breathing. He was shaking, trying to help Phil in any way he could.

" Let me see him." Mrs Lester said.

She went through, and she checked his forehead, and listened to his wheezing before nodding and hurrying out of the room, leaving all of us completely confused.

She entered again a few moments later, and she carefully helped him take a drink, and his wheezing slowed. She carried on giving him some drinks, and she eventually stopped, and he gurgled happily.

" What was the matter with him?" I asked.

" He was dehydrated." She told us.

" Oh my god." Dan said.

" Dan..." Mrs Lester started.

" Oh my god." He repeated.

He ran from the room, and he locked himself in the bathroom. We followed, and I heard sobbing echoing from the bathroom.

" Dan? Dan? It's okay. You didn't mean to." Mrs Lester said.

" Yeah come on buddy. It's fine. It was a mistake."

His sobs stopped slightly, and his eyes peeked out of the door, cautiously looking at Mrs Lester.

" You aren't mad? I forgot to give him a drink, and he nearly dehydrated!" Dan panicked.

Mrs Lester pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back softly.

" Hey it's okay Dan, you are only sixteen, and you've been doing a great job. You only forgot one little thing, for which it is hardly your fault. It's like being a parent or a nurse, and you wouldn't be ready to do either of them for a while yet, don't you think?"

" I guess that's true."

" Good boy. Now go and wash your face, your mother isn't too far away."

Dan did as she said, cleaning his face, and jumping excitedly as the door bell rang.

" Go on." Mrs Lester encouraged, and smiling as he did so, he flew down the stairs to greet his mother.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Double update! Please follow and leave a review. IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**

**I do not own Dan or Phil.**

Chapter Eleven Dan's Pov

I ran downstairs to meet my Mum, and I flung the door open. She stood there smiling, wearing some jeans, and a blouse. My Mum quite liked to dress casually. Her brown hair was perched in a bun on top of her head, and she pulled me into a hug, her eyes wet.

" Oh my little Dan all grown up." She cooed.

" Mum." I moaned.

" Sorry." She said grinning.

" Come in." Mrs Lester said, appearing behind me.

" Thank you." She said walking in.

Mum and Mrs Lester immediatly began talking. It didn't seem to take long for them to click. Most soul mates parents did though, it was very rare for it to not occur. Most parents were very willing to get to know who there children would be with.

They immediatly went into the kitchen where dinner was on the table. We all joined her. I introduced her to Phil, and she greeted him happily, despite him not being able to answer her.

Dinner actually passed in a fluent motion. We had chicken, and there was a lot of questions passed around. Mum and Mrs Lester got on really well, laughing and talking about their husbands and things.

" Yeah. Dan was just the cutest baby ever." Mum said cooing, showing everyone a photo of me as a baby.

" Mum!" I exclaimed, appalled and embarrassed.

Really? Really? Why did she have to do that?

" Sorry Daniel. But it is true. Isn't it?"

I didn't bother to reply.

After dinner, we all went into the living room, and the adults carried on drinking tea, and talking. The rest of us were watching tv. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban was on, so we all watched it.

" This is my favourite one." Chris commented suddenly.

" Really?" I asked surprised.

" Yeah. I know this is the only one without Voldemort, but I kind of like that. I am not sure why. But yeah."

" I know. Mine has to be Half Blood Prince." I told them.

" Goblet of fire." Pj said.

" We both like Philosophers Stone." Ivy said about her and Marie.

" Dan?" Mrs Lester called across the room.

" Yes Mrs Lester?"

" I've told you, you can call me Amelia."

" Yes Amelia?"

" We are wondering about living arrangements. You know for you and Phil?" She said.

" Oh."

I hadn't thought this through. I obviously wanted Phil to be in on this decision. This wasn't something I could just decide. I wasn't too bothered either way. I wanted to be near Phil. Wherever I was, it didn't matter to me. I had a feeling we would be staying in Manchester though.

" I was going to wait for Phil to be able to decide. You know, it is his decision too."

" So charming." Mrs Lester, Amelia, said smiling.

" Oh he is." Mum said.

They went back to talking, as if nothing had happened, and the rest of us carried on our conversations about Harry Potter. I was very passionate about them. I loved them.

" Right I have to be off." Mum said at eleven that night.

She gave Mrs Lester a hug, and shook hands with Pj and Chris. Marie and Ivy gave her a hug, Mr Lester bid her goodbye. She gave Phil a hug, and me one as well, kissing my cheek too.

" See you later Dan. I am leaving early tomorrow morning. I have to get back to work."

" Alright. See you later Mum."

She left, thanking everyone for a fabulous evening. She got into her car, and waved as she drove away.

" Right. We have moved forward your trip to Australia. It will be for the best. Dan, we want you and Pj and Chris to all pack your bags tomorrow. It is going to be long day. We are going to go out with Ivy and Marie, and buy you some essentials. We are paying, and you can't argue. There are going to be things you need before going to Australia. Oh and your Mum brought some of your things for you."

" Great." I said smiling.

" Go on then kids. Up to bed." Mr Lester said.

We all did. We were exhausted. I carried Marie up, and Pj carried Ivy. They were both exhausted. Hardly awake at all, and rubbing tiredly at their eyes and yawning.

" Can you read me a book before I go to sleep?" Marie asked.

" Sure, which one."

" The one of the bed side table. Phil wrote it for me."

This piece of infomation surprised me, but I just went with it.

" Okay then. There once was a majestic princess with beauty on the inside and without. She was kind and caring, and loved everyone person in the kingdom, and she knew them by name. She treated them with respect and grace, no matter their social standing. Everyone loved her, and no one commit crime out of respect..." I began.

When I had done, she was curled with a bear, and she was sighing slightly in sleep. I smiled, returning the book to it's previous spot, before leaving the door, and gently closing it behind me.

" Where've you been?" Chris asked.

" Read one of Phil's stories to Marie. He is a great writer."

" He is. He writes books, and his parents laminate them. He makes the front covers, and he makes them personal to whoever he is giving the book to. He knows, that if he ever wants to get a book published, he is going to have to pick one cover, and make it permanant, but at the moment he is fine doing as he is."

" Does he want to be published?"

" Yeah. He does. His parents have offered to pay for it, but he refuses. Anyway, it wouldn't fit in his plan to be published at this point."

" Oh. What is his plan?" I asked, curious.

" He wants to become an English teacher, but publish stories as well." Pj told me.

" It works. Both fit together." Chris told me, inbetween yawns.

I began changing as Pj carried on talking, and Chris settled into bed.

" He writes stories, and gives them to whoever they best relate to, age wise. He always keeps a copy for himself though. I think it is because he finds it kind of fun to read over his work."

" Makes sense." I commented.

" Anyway, how about on the plane to Australia, we lend you some of Phil's books to read."

" I'd like that."

" Good. We have to catch up on the new one anyway." Chris told me.

" Night guys." I said, settling down, Phil held carefully in my arms.

" Night Dan." They chroused.

When I woke the next morning, it was to a bright room, as the sun shone through a gap in the curtains, and to Chris shaking me.

" Come on Dan. We need to get ready and then have breakfast before we go. Phil is already awake and dressed and fed. Peej offerred to do it. We thought we would let you have as much as a lie in as we could manage."

" Thanks Chris."

" No worries. Oh and Mrs Lester is packing Phil's suitcase, so there is no need to worry."

" Great."

I dressed quickly, straightening my curly hair, and then slipping downstairs in to the kitchen. The Lester's had already left apart from Phil, and Pj and Chris were sat, feeding each other bits of toast in some chairs.

I smiled at them softly, before taking my seat next to Phil.

We left around ten that morning. It was a cool day, so we bundled up before going out. It wasn't too long a walk to Peej's house. It was a large house, massive really.

He explained about his parents having good jobs, and having money to spare for things like this. I nodded.

I was just so surprised.

His parents as well as Chris's were still away, so the house was empty apart from his cat, that he said his cleaner came and fed every morning at six before doing the cleaning, and then coming back at seven in the evening to refil.

" It's massive." I said finally.

" Yeah. I guess."

We walked up a steep staircase to Pj's room, and despite it being large, it was no where near as posh as the rest of the house. The walls were plastered in posters, so many that we could only just see the colours of the actual walls, which were a deep blue.

" Right. There is a list of what I need on my bed. All you guys have to do is help me find them. I have no idea where some of them are, but I know for sure, that they are either in this room, or they are in Chris's room at his house."

" Right."

We rolled Phil into the corner, so he could watch us gather everything. The list was long, but I knew that Peej would be able to pay for extra bag allowance if he wanted. He had told me so himself, and that he would pay ours too.

I declined. My parents were rich. My Mum was a movie director, and my Dad wrote movie scripts, and came up with many of the ideas. I could definitely pay for my own.

It took us about an hour and a half to gather all of Peej's belongings that he needed for the trip, and he told me and Chris to go and order something for us all to eat, while he neatly packed them. He told us to leave Phil with him, and that he would bring him down with him afterwards.

We ordered some pizzas, chips and some cans of rubican. It arrived half an hour later, just as Peej came downstairs with Phil. Phil was smiling happily, where as normally he would just be pouting or have a slight crease on his brow.

We ate, while watching Annie on telly. I hadn't seen it in ages, but Peej and Chris clearly had as they were singing along to all the songs and laughing. I just laughed along, finding it funny.

When we were done, we made our way to Chris's and he too seemed to be fairly well off. His house was very large, maybe more so than Pj's, and it surprised me that none of them were posh and snobby. No, they were funny, kind and loving.

" When I am older, I want to live somewhere a lot smaller." Chris said.

" Agreed." Pj said.

" I am with you guys on that one."

" Yeah I have a feeling Phil will be as well. His parents are fairly well off, but not as much as the rest of us, and he would feel uncomfortable in somewhere as big as this. He has mentioned it before. How big is your house anyway Dan?" Chris asked.

I showed them a photo on my phone, and they both whistled in unison.

" That is flipping massive." Pj said.

" Yeah. Not very homely though."

" Yeah. Somewhere small is cosy." Chris told me.

" Phil said that too. He said when he comes here, he is always afraid of accidently smashing something. He is intensely clumsly."

" Aww."

" Yeah, agree with you there. He gets so embarrassed when he knocks something over, or when he trips over something."

" Cute." I whispered to myself, and I knew that they didn't hear.

We finished packing for Chris, and then we made our way back to Phil's house. We were going the next day, as my Mum had paid for the tickets to be moved forward and into first class. I knew Phil's parents had been unwilling at first, embarrassed, but eventually they had given in at my Mum's insistance and the desire to have their son healthy.

We went to bed early that night, not long after tea, and we all were looking forward to the next day. We were going to go and see some sights in Australia as well as getting Phil's treatment.

" Night guys." I whispered, before settling down.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it has taken so long to update, I had a German speaking test last Thursday, a geography school trip which tired me out today, and on Thursday and Friday of this week I have an exam on 'Of Mice and Men' by John Steinbeck, focusing on the character of Curley's wife. So yeah. Please read, review, and if you want, recommend it to a friend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil.**

Dan's Pov

The plane left early that morning. There were very few on it, in first class at least. I knew how long this flight was going to be, and I was going to be bored for most of it, unless I really got into the books that Phil had written. I had wondered. I had no idea what it was about, as I had agreed to let Pj and Chris pick it, and not to read the blurb. It was their favouite one, and they wanted me to read the book based on what happened in it, not what happened in the six lines on the back of the book.

Going through the scanner, to make sure that I didn't have anything metal on me was terrifying as usual. I hated going through them, and it always made me anxious that I had something on me, which I knew I didn't have.

" Get reading then Dan." Chris said, and I did.

It was great. The plot was great, and the language was incredible. It had me hooked. Pj and Chris ended up choosing my dinner for me, as I was too busy hooked in to my book. Chris fed Phil, and I did feel a pinch of guilt, but I carried on reading.

When we arrived, the sun was beaming heavily down heavily on us, and I was so confused. It would have been so late back in England, and I just wanted to sleep. There was a taxi, and we got in it happily. We got to our hotel pretty soon, and we went into our hotel. Phil was asleep, as was Pj, as they both fell asleep in the car, so I carried Phil, and Chris attempted to carry Pj.

" What do you think of the book so far then?" Chris asked me.

" It is amazing. I should have slept on the plane really, but never mind."

" It is hooking, isn't it? I couldn't put it down. I messed up my entire sleep cycle to read it, and went to school and fell asleep in classes. Phil and Pj held an intervention. They took the book away from me, and Pj only let me read an hour a night. It annoyed me that they made this happen."

" Okay, so all I have to do is make sure that I don't read it obsessively in front of them two?"

" Yeah, exactly."

" Got it."

" We really shouldn't go to sleep, and should wake the other two. Well, Pj at least. We are going to be here at least a few months, and we want to sort out our sleeping schedule."

" Yeah. I'll wake Pj then, you want to order room service?"

" Sure." Chris said, getting up, and making his way to the phone.

He ordered plently of food, enough to keep us up until the end of the day, and then I knew we would go to sleep around nine Australian time, and then we would sleep in the next morning, despite the fact that I had a session with Phil the day after. We wanted to see a few sights before hand.

" Guys...why." Peej moaned as I shook him awake.

" I know. But we need to be awake, we need to settle in a while."

" Fine."

" We are going to watch some movies. You know."

" Fine." He said, perking up slightly.

" Great. What ones are there?" I asked.

" Erm...there's final desination if you want to watch that." Peej told me.

" Is there any other films for later?" Chris asked.

" Yeah a few, I just want to watch Final Desination first."

"Sure."

We all settled down on the sofa's, except for Phil who was sleeping. It wouldn't matter to him really. When he woke he would have been sleeping for ages either way. We all settled into the sofas, Peej and Chris snuggling together happily.

After watching a fair few of the films, it was an acceptable time for Australian people to go to sleep, and we decided we should as well. We bid each other good night, and absolutely exhausted, we each fell in bed, and curled up with our soul mates.

When we woke up, the sun was streaming through the window, and it was surprisingly early. We all felt relaxed, but then again we had gone to bed around eight in the evening Australia time, and considered that okay for the first time, and we had slept around twelve hours.

" We can have breakfast down at the beach if you want?" Pj said.

" Great idea. I'll help Dan get Phil ready. We can go the beach, and then they can go for their appointment at two."

" That'd be great."

We all got dressed, apart from Phil, and Pj went to go and speak to someone from the hotel about a picnic breakfast while Chris and I got Phil dressed. I just knew how embarrassed Phil was by this, despite the fact that he was unable to verbually communicate with us.

" He is embarrassed by this, isn't he?" Chris asked.

" Yeah. No idea how I can tell, but yes."

" It's a soul mate thing. I've been friends with Phil for years, and despite meeting Peej when I was one, when we got older Phil read the book to us."

" The book?"

" The one telling us about soul mates. Phil is really smart. I mean really smart, and he always gas been. He was able to read fluently before the rest of us, and he read to us. He wanted to explain the ins and outs of Pj's and I's bond."

" Did it help?" I asked.

" Immensely, and yet I have no idea whether Phil knows that."

We carried on talking lightly before Peej reentered with a basket full of food and drinks. I knew I had only met these guys a few weeks ago, and yet I felt as if I had known them all of my life. It was a nice, pleasant feeling, and I thrived upon their friendship.

" Lets go." Pj cried moments later.

We walked down the paths, surprised by the immense heat considering the early hour. I hadn't even thought about what the weather would be like, yet we had worn quite open and cool clothes anyway.

" Phew it's boiling." Chris moaned, pretending to dramatically faint into Pj's side.

Pj caught him, smiling at him fondly, before pressing a kiss to his temple.I smiled at them, glad they were happy. Pj was wheeling Phil's chair, as I had some blisters on my hands from doing it, and they were sore and throbbed.

We got to the beach, and there were four boys and a girl lounging about, but apart from the occassional dog walker, it was just them and us. They smiled at us, but didn't grace us in conversation.

Peej laid down some towels, and we spread out on them, relaxed and happy. Phil was curled up at my side, and as we ate, I slowly ran my fingers through his locks. It had been awkward at first, trying to give him a bath, but we had quickly come to the conclusion.

Peej and Chris would help Phil into some swimming trunks, as they had no attraction to Phil, as he was not their soul mate, and it wouldn't be awkward for them. Then, I would bathe him by putting him in the water, and although he wasn't cooperative, it was pretty easy to bathe him.

" This is relaxing, isn't it." Chris murmered as Peej pressed kisses to his temple and ran his hands through Chris's hair.

" It is." I agreed.

" What time is your appointment with that Doctor Dude?" Chris asked.

" Two. What time is it now?"

" Ten ish already." Pj told me.

" We can go straight from here to the place, it is only ten minutes walk. It will be fine. We'll set off at half two though, just in case."

" Yeah." Peej agreed lazily.

We had eaten, and I was really just staring at the light bouncing off the waves. It was beautiful, despite the fact that it was slightly burning my over sensitive eyes.

" Dan? Dan? Wake up."

I opened my eyes, and Chris was staring down at me.

" Chris, what's going on?"

" It's half past two. Also Phil is really and badly sun burnt."

" It's what? He's what?

" Sorry. We went into the sea, and we spent ages in it. Yeah and you fell asleep."

" Oh shit. Poor Phil. Okay, right."

I quickly jumped up, and carefully maneouvered Phil into his wheelchair. I then shouted goodbye to Chris and Peej over my shoulder, and I rolled Phil hurriedly down the road towards the rooms for our appointment. I really needed to get there on time.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Longer one this time and if you like it, why not leave a cheeky review? Hmm?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil.**

Chapter Thirteen Dan's Pov

We got there early, five minutes only, and we were the only ones in the waiting room. Phil was awake, staring slightly more alert than he normally had when he had been locked away in his own mind. I grasped his hand, pressing a kiss to it, and waited for our call.

" Dan Howell and Phil Lester."

I got up slowly, smiling at the woman, and rolling Phil towards the room she indicated us for. I rolled him in, and she told us the Doctor would only be a moment. I thanked her, as she said she was going to bring us some drinks. She said tea for me, and orange juice for Phil, and I thanked her gratefully.

The Doctor entered a few minutes later, holding the drinks. He shook my hand, and nodded at Phil, before taking his seat. He sipped some water before he began speaking.

" Welcome to my surgery. We will be doing the first trip into Philip's mind today, but I want to slightly explain to you what will be happening before hand, just so you know."

" I would appreciate it." I said.

" Okay. Right, what is going to happen is that I will give you a potion to drink while you lay on that bed over there, and the bed next to you will have Phil in it. Each potion will contain a slight piece of your soul mates hair, intensifying the bond so that you will be able to get into his mind. There will be memories, many of them that you will have to face, but although it will seem longer in the mind, normally it only takes about half an hour."

" Right, then what?"

" You will find Phil, but he will more than likely act more clingy and need more reassurance that he normally will. What you will have to do is get to Phil, and give him reassurance, as he will need to guide you to the metaphorical wall. You will help him break it down."

" But how?"

" The wall is made up of worries, fear and so many other negative emotions that he had recieved when he had not got the soul bond. Each emotion needs conquering. What you will have to do is help him overcome each emotion he faced. You know, for example fear, you would have to reassure him that you are there, and that you won't let anyone hurt him. Right?"

" Got it. So will they all be broken down today?"

" It would be very unlikely that this was the case, but it depends on how many fears and emotions the person has. Also it depends on how long it takes for the certain person to over come each emotion."

" What has the shortest time ever been?"

" Two sessions."

" Wow."

" Yeah. Are you ready?"

" Yeah." I told him, sitting down on the bed. He gently cut a single hair from Phil's head, and placed it in a small glass mixing it in with some weird looking liquid. He passed it to me, and I drank it in one, not even letting myself taste it, knowing it wouldn't be pleasant.

My eyes rolled back into my head. I expected darkness, and yet there were swirls of blue, pink, green, red, orange and purple. They were swirling around me, making me dizzy before their sudden stop.

I was in a red and blue room, or what seemed to be a room, there was a computer screen of options in front of me, and it took me a few moments before I realised what it was . These were the memories that the Doctor had told me of.

" Trust Phil to have them organised." I said smiling at the thought of it.

" Now maybe doing it in order by playlist might as well be my best bet."

I chose the first one. It was a memory of a young boy, clearly Phil, but with ginger hair, and it made me smile, that he seemed happy. However, another boy entered the image, his entwined with a girl, despite the fact that they were only seven years of age at the most.

" Oh look it's Freaky Phil. Where's your soul mate Phil? Do you not have one? Of course not. Who the bloody hell would want you?" The boy said before running off laughing.

Anger erupted within me. How dare he? Also where the hell had a seven year old heard and learnt to say things like that to other people.

Phil looked heartbroken. Tears sprung to his vibrant blue eyes, and he curled up under a tree in the park, as if holding himself together. It was what I estimated to be an hour after the first part when Chris and Pj came over.

" There you are Phil. Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere." Chris sighed.

There was no reaction from Phil.

" Pj! Pj! Go get Phil's Dad quickly." Chris shouted.

Without a moments hesitation, Pj did. They appeared five minutes later, and in the time they were gone, Chris was just sort of petting Phil's hair, calling his name desperately. He was clearly awake, but had locked himself away. No one was going to be able to get to him.

Phil's Dad pressed a kiss to his son's hair and picked him up. Chris and Pj followed them, and I knew they would be there when Phil was alright again. They were his best friends.

A few more memories passed, yet there were not of much that was to be noted. A broken bone, and happiness with Pj and Chris, and they made me smile. Then there was a memory that made my heart stop. Phil was hit by a car.

He had been playing in the street with Chris and Pj, and they were about eleven. The ball rolled across the street, and Phil offered to get it. He checked to make sure there were no traffic, and there wasn't so he crossed. However half way across, a driver swang around the corner in a car, and it hit Phil in the side.

Identicle screams came from Chris and Pj as they both stared in shock as the car drove around the corner, before they ran over to Phil. They didn't touching him, knowing that it would only further possible injuries.

Chris fumbled with his phone dropping it at his haste to make sure that he managed to phone an ambulance.

I saw the date on the phone.

The Sixth of May 2002.

I remembered that day. I had collapsed at home. My parents had panicked. They had taken me to the hospital, and there was nothing wrong with me. My parents had been told something had happened to my soul mate, but they were going to be okay, considering I was still alive.

Chris went in the ambulance with Phil when it arrived. Pj ran for Phil's parents. It was then that I realised they were playing in Pj's street.

The hospital scene was a blur, considering Phil was unconscious for most of it, however he was let out with only concussion and a broken arm and leg. He was in a wheel chair, and Pj pushed it. I knew that they were worried beyond belief about their friend, and I was worried about Phil. However he seemed fine.

More memories.

Then we got to Phil at the age of thirteen. He was being teased mercilessly by a teacher. Tears were dripping down his face at the teachers cruel words. The door was flung open. The headteacher stood there. The rest of the class who had been watching with a mild horror or a weird cruel fascination gasped.

" How dare you." The headmaster frowled.

" But...but..." The teacher muttered.

" You are verbually abusing a young boy for something that was not his own fault."

" But..."

" If young Pj here hadn't worked with Chris to sneak from the classroom through the open door, and ran to get me, I would never have any idea." The head ranted.

" That was how I wanted it to stay." The teacher whispered, but the head heard.

" Class dismissed. Mr Rover with me. Chris, Pj, Phil, can you wait in the room off my office."

Chris nodded, and they helped the unresponsive Phil from his seat. Tears were still falling one by one from his eyes, and he was shaking. Peej picked him up, wrapping his arms around Phil in reassurance. Phil looked up at him with scared eyes, and Pj grasped him tighter.

" It's okay Phil, Chris and I are here. We'll look after you. Also Mr Brooks knows. Mr Rover is going to be fired, and everything will be fine, you'll see."

Phil nodded tiredly, snuggling soundly into Pj's chest. I glanced at the clock on the wall, and saw it was only half nine in the morning.

" This is going to take a while. Why don't you nap Phil?" Chris said.

" Okay. Thanks guys." Phil whispered before gently drifting off.

Chris and Pj carried on walking down the corridor to the headteachers room off the office.

The memories ended after that. The screen faded, and behind it was Phil. He was curled up on his side, holding himself together. I ran over to him, and hearing my approach his head lifted.

" Dan?" He whispered.

" Phil!" I cried wrapping him into a hug, and enhaling his unique scent. My soul throbbed with love, as did my heart, and I gripped him tigher.

" You are smart Phil, I bet you know what we have to do now." I said minutes later.

" Yeah. I have to work with you to break down the wall." He said, eyes shining as he looked at me.

" Yeah, can you show me the way."

He stood carefully, and he took me to a wall with words written on it. They seemed to be different colours, colour coded by the amount of pain Phil felt from them. I decided to work on the most difficult ones first.

Unloved.

" Phil?"

He looked up at me.

" I love you. So much. So much that you can't believe. I know I have only known you a month and two weeks, but without you my life was dull, and you brought the light to it. Without you here," I said placing a hand on my heart, " it felt wrong. I needed you. That was what I was born for. We were both born to be together, and you know that. I do love you."

" I love you too Dan." He whispered.

" Chris and Pj love you too. You guys are like brothers, best friends. They are always there for you from what I have seen. They are still there for you now. As soon as they heard we found you in York, they were on the train to come and meet me, and make sure you were okay."

" They were?"

" Yes." I said glimpsing at the wall. The word unloved was becoming fainter by the second.

" And what about Ivy and Marie? They love their older brother, as do your Mum and Dad."

" Thank you." He whispered, surprised.

" The pleasure is ours, knowing someone as beautiful, smart, kind, trustworthy and so many more positive traits like you."

" Thanks." He stuttered, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

The word unloved faded completely from the wall, and yet I didn't start on the next word straight away. I hugged him tighter once more, and pressed numerous kisses to his temple.

" You are loved." I whispered, and his cheeks flamed.

I looked over to the next most prominant word.

Useless.

" No." I cried.

Phil looked up at me, surprised.

" You are not useless Phil."

" I'm not?"

" You have done so much for everybody."

" I have?"

" From your memories I saw that you helped those who didn't have soul mates like you, and helped reassure them,despite the fact you felt the same pain as them."

" I guess."

" That's one thing. There are so many more. You volunteer to baby sit your younger siblings, even if Chris and Pj do come around, you do not forget about them. You let them watch disney films with you. You let them play games with you, you let them hang around with you, whereas most would want their siblings to leave them alone."

" But I love my little sisters."

" Exactly. Others would want them to leave them alone, but not you. You care. You are useful."

" I guess."

" You write stories for them, and read to them most every night."

" I do."

" You are not useless. You are amazing."

He smiled slightly.

I carried on working word by word, and I managed to get a lot of them done in the first session around half of them, which surprised me.

" Phil, I am being drawn away."

" I know. I will miss you."

" The next session is three days away. I will see you soon." I said pressing a kiss to his forehead.

" Bye Dan."

" Bye Phil."

I let myself be taken by the cold air that was rushing around me. I caught a glimpse of a slight smile on Phil's face as he was taken away, before I realised it was I who was leaving. The swirling colours were back, and then when they stopped, I was back in the Doctor's room.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Karenza, I hope she had an amazing prom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan nor Phil.**

Chapter Fourteen Dan's Pov

I sat there, in the hotel with Phil. Was he any better? Yes, slightly. He was able to walk, feed and do things by himself that he hadn't been able to do before. However, he still couldn't talk. He would follow instructions, I had tested when I had gotten home, yet he didn't do anything out of his own will, nor did he talk.

" Come on Phil, we're going to watch a movie before Pj and Chris come back." I told him.

He nodded, sitting down on the sofa next to me. He curled into my side as I turned the Prisoner of Azkaban on. He watched mezmerised by the movie, but my attention was divided between the tv and him. He was really beautiful. He couldn't talk yet, but according to the Doctor we were going through it faster when I had phoned up to discus Phil's changes.

The things he had said ran through my head.

" There is a chance that only two sessions will do it for you. I am sure of it, but I need you to bring Chris and Pj along next time, just to be sure. They know how Phil acts, more than you do as they have known you longer, so you need to make sure that he is back to how he would have been."

" Thanks Doctor, yeah I will get them to come."

He had moved the appointment forward for this reason. He wanted Phil to be back to normal for me as soon as he could, and if people said humanity was cursed, and bad, this one wasn't. It gave me slight hope for the rest of us.

Phil had fallen asleep on my chest, and I was just playing with the tips of his hair gently. He seemed fine with it, a smile flitting to his face in sleep.

It was then when Pj and Chris skidded into the room, laughing happily. Chris turned around and kissed Pj hard on the lips, and I turned away, wondering how long it was going to take them to noticed I was in the room and see if I had anything to say, but I was happy for them.

" So what's going on then Dan?"

I turned to see Pj looking down at me.

" We have another session tomorrow, and they want you to come along, if that's okay." I said.

" Sure. How come there is one so soon after?"

" Phil is nearly perfectly better. The only thing that needs to be added is he needs his voice back, and that is what I am going to do tomorrow."

" Really? Only two sessions?" Chris asked.

" Yeah but Phil's determination..." Pj mumbled to him.

" That is a good point."

" I'm off to bed guys. We are going to be having a longer session tomorrow, we are going to see if we can get rid of the entire wall, and the Doctor is going to make sure that I can, so we need the time that we can get."

" What time do you want us to be there then?" Chris asked as Pj wandered off.

I thought it was kind of rude, until I realised that he was getting some after sun to put on Phil who was still badly sunburnt, and I felt really guitly for that. He had such pale skin, that I should have put some sun cream on him to start with.

We carried on talking for half an hour, and then I realised it was around ten and that it would be best to go to bed. I said goodnight to Chris and Pj, before going to sleep with Phil. He curled up with his ear laying just above my heart.

I wanted to kiss him, so badly, but I wanted to wait until he could speak properly. I didn't want to just kiss him, and not give him any say in it. Sure he could nod and say he wanted to, but I would somehow feel less guitly if I didn't kiss him until he had his voice back.

" I love you Phil, so much."

He shifted, and opened his blue eyes, which too expressed their love for me. I smiled, pressing a kiss to his head, and then going to sleep.

When I woke it was eight, and I could hear Pj and Chris pottering around the hotel room and then I realised Phil was no longer there. Panic over took me, and I ran out of the room after throwing a t-shirt on. I sighed, when I realised he was sitting at the table eating pancakes.

" Oh there you are Dan. Quickly get dressed so we can eat. We are leaving in half an hour." Pj said, serving some pancakes to Chris who thanked him.

" Right thanks."

I quickly shoved some clothes on, and straightened my hair before eating pancakes with the others in the kitchen. We left shortly after, and it was a quiet journey. We were all thinking that this might be the day that we get Phil back, and we were all desperately hoping so.

" Come in, come in." The Doctor said, greeting us.

We did as he said, and he greeted Pj and Chris, saying it was a pleasure to meet them. My leg was bouncing with anticipation. I wanted to be able to save Phil.

" Right, seeing as Dan is dying to get to Phil, let's begin."

I took the drink again, doing the same as yesterday, and quickly let the mysterious colours wash over me. I was back in the memory room, and yet once more there were more memories that I had to get through, I sighed, but let it happen.

The first memory clung to me, and I knew it would haunt my nightmares. Phil was fourteen. He was walking down a dirty ish corridor, and he had his head hung. His raven locks hung in his face, obscuring his eyes, and he shifted uncomfortably as a few turned to look at him.

Some of them had looks of happiness on their face, while others had a look of glee, and others looked terrified. I then realised that terror was aimed at Phil. Not that he was terrorising anyone, that they were terrified for him.

" Oi! Freaky Phil!"

Phil swung around nervously, chewing on his sleeve slightly. He looked so uncomfortable, but he didn't want to show his fear, and yet it was obvious to everyone.

" Where have you been? You weren't here this morning." The larger guy growled, towering over Phil.

" I-I-I had a d-d-dentist appoint-ment." He stuttered.

" Well that's not good enough. Not nearly good enough, is it boys?" The taller guy asked his goons.

" No Ralph." They said grinning.

" Well then we better make him pay."

Two of the goons grabbed Phil, carrying him from the school. He struggled, and he couldn't seem to be able to do anything. He struggled, crying out slightly as they dug their nails into his arms, and slight drops of blood dripping down them.

" Please! Please! Just let me go." He cried struggling.

The taller boy, Ralph hit Phil round the face, leaving a large red mark there. Phil whimpered slightly. When they got outside, the dropped him onto the hard gravel floor behind the bike sheds, and he groaned slightly.

Two boys held Phil down, as Ralph hit him repeatedly. In the stomach,in the face, in the chest, before picking him up with one hand. Phil was bleeding, and he was coughing up blood, and it made me want to scream.

" Mark, hold him." Ralph commanded.

Mark did, grasping Phil around the neck. Phil's face was slowly turning a mix of red and blue. I wanted to scream, lash out at the bullies, but I couldn't. This wasn't happening any more. This was before I had met Phil.

Ralph brought out a knife, and he slashed at Phil's skin. Phil tried to choke out a scream, but it was impossible.

" PHIL! NO PHIL!" I screamed as his face started to turn blue, and his eyes started to flicker closed.

He couldn't hear me, and this put me in more pain than I ever thought was possible.

The image flickered round the edges.

" Er Ralph..."

Ralph looked down at Phil, and motioned for Mark to drop him before he ran.

The memory ended.

I was shaking, I could tell. I knew there were going to be a few more memories, and I didn't want to watch them, I could have closed my eyes, but something wouldn't let me.

Phil was sitting, crying at a funeral.

Phil going to a wake after a funeral.

Phil learning about religious experiences.

There were many of Phil just having ordinary experiences, and this made me happy. His school life hadn't all been bad then.

Then there was one of Phil passing out from the lack of eating which got to me. I had seen what had led to him not eating. Cruel words. They had called him fat, and said he would never find a soul mate being that fat. A growl erupted from my throat.

I wanted to rip whoever had hurt Phil like that to shreds, and I would have done it, had it not been for the fact that Phil would end up in prison with me if I did what I really wanted to do.

The memories ended, and Phil was sat there. He was half asleep by the looks of it, and the wall that was keeping him locked away was flickering as it was about to disappear.

" What? How?" I asked gobsmacked.

" I just thought that as long as you, Pj, Chris and my family loved me, it wouldn't matter. I'd be happy."

I wrapped my arms around him, and I refused to let him go. He was fighting for me. He was doing what he could.

When I finally pulled back, I looked into his azure eyes, which were gleaming with love and passion.

" You ready Phil?" I asked, holding out a hand.

" Ready." He said taking it.

We stared at the last word on the wall.

Can't function by himself.

We knew it wasn't true, but we could battle it together anyway.


End file.
